


Brothers in Arms

by Debo77



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Because...he was adopted!, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, Bruce wants Loki to get his fight back, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki has tantrums, Loki is confused, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce, Protective Thor, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony Is Not Helping, Top Thor, in this AU its ok they are together, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/pseuds/Debo77
Summary: Set after the event of New York in which Loki invaded and battled with the Avengers instead of being returned to Asgard he is taken prisoner and placed in a cell on earth, supposedly overseen by Tony Stark and Shield.During his three months there he is tortured and starved and ignored by everyone but the guards that beat and abuse him.   Thor decides it is time to pay a visit to his little brother and check on his welfare and rehabilitation.Spring 2018: On hiatus until further notice. I need to revisit/rewrite/improve as I’m not happy with it. Feels derivative...and had very little feedback





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a role-play between myself and Natasha Banner (FB profile below) and I am attempting to translate it into a story fit for public consumption...fingers crossed!
> 
> This is my first Thor/Loki and the first time I'm writing explicit scenes.  
> No beta. Reread for mistakes.  
> Please be kind but concrit welcomed.
> 
> Beta needed! Please get in touch if you have some time..inclination...will to improve!

Loki sat inside his well sized cell and looked around at the rest of the pathetic prisoners. Most of them had other people with them, keeping each other company in their own squalor. 

He rolled his, eyes laying on his back and sighed. 

He was ridiculously bored and annoyed as he thought about what had happened in New York. As much as he had attempted to explain to the stupid mortals exactly why he had done what he had done – in effect actually saving more of their asses than he took – they neither listened or understood. Instead, they locked him up in this wretched hovel and took it in turns to taunt him and provoke him. Starve him and beat him. Laugh at him and spit on him. And he could do absolutely nothing because of the cuffs and restraints that kept him chained to the wall and his magic dampened. 

This was more humiliating than any of Asgard's punishments.

\---------------------

Returning from Asgard three months following the horrors of New York, Thor knew it was long due time he paid a visit to his brother. 

He needed to check on Loki's welfare and also make some decisions regarding his future punishment. 

Arriving at the prison he had been expecting that Loki's incarceration would have been unpleasant but he was shocked at the dark, dank and dirty cells. So different from those in Asgard which were bright, bare and barren. 

He approached the wing Loki was held in and asked a guard to show him to his brothers cell, trembling with anticipation but determined to take control. 

"Take me to the cell of my brother, Loki, i will speak with him immediately" he bellowed at the gawping mortal.

The guard glared at him for a minute but then did as he asked and led Thor along a narrow gloomy hall to a single cell. 

It was dark, damp and cold inside – lit by a single bare bulb beneath its own cage in the ceiling. 

Loki sat against the wall on the floor in a daze. 

Thor took a few moments to take in what he saw. 

Loki looked surprisingly well considering he had been kept chained in this miserable hell hole for three months. Thor moved and tried to meet Loki's gaze. Nothing...then Thor spotted a shimmer to the edge of his brother's body and realised it was an illusion. 

Loki must have heard him speaking to the guard and adopted this blank look before he arrived. 

"Enough!! Loki! No more games. I will see you and not this fool image!" 

Loki growled to himself with a tired petulance, realising he had no chance against Thor who always got his way no matter what it was he wanted. 

He looked away as he dropped the little bit of seidhr he was still able to utilise and the Illusion slowly faded to show the reality of his condition. 

Loki was chained against the wall, dark bruises under his eyes and skin sickly pale, he had blood and cuts all over his body and his hair was tangled and matted, the few clothes he still wore were filthy, ripped and blood stained.

Thor took a sharp intake of breath and let out a growl. 

"Who dared beat you brother?! This cell was meant for confinement and not torture!" 

Thor span and roared, banging his fist into the wall of the cell "Who dares torture a prince of Asgard?!" 

He took a step closer towards his brother, reaching for him but Loki suddenly flinched back looking away from him clearly nervous and afraid to leave this cold dark cell and be taken he knew not where. He shook his head, trembling and not speaking.

"What has happened to you brother?" 

Thor paused before reaching Loki and frowned at the state he is in knowing how particular his brother has always been about his hygiene and appearance. 

He kneels in front of Loki and reaches out to touch his shoulder. Loki flinched again but didn't stop him though shaking and unable to make eye contact he continued looking at the stone floor, shivering as fresh blood soaked through his clothing.

Looking closer Thor could see clearer the abuse Loki has been subjected to, not only regular beatings but he had obviously been starved as well. Loki had the Stark created mask and cuffs on to suppress his magic but this also seemed to be draining his strength too as well as his ability to heal. 

"No...no...this will NOT do. GUARD!! Inform your master Stark that i shall be removing my brother into my custody and taking him to Avengers Tower. I will speak with him there." 

Thor effortlessly lifts his brother into his arms like a rag doll and marches out of the cell.

Loki made a muffled screaming noise and struggled in Thor's arms trying to break free from his hold, jerking as he was clearly too weak to do any harm. 

The guard ran out as he saw the god shaking and all Loki could do was move his hands to try and rip at the mask upon his mouth.

"Calm yourself brother!" Thor whispered anxiously into Loki's ear as he struggled to keep hold of what was wriggling and squirming in his arms.  
Thor held him close and continued to try and calm him by whispering close to his ear. 

"All will be well...shhhh. Please let me take you to safety. I promise to protect you. I'm sorry I allowed this to happen. Be still..be still" ...

Loki soon tired himself out, gave in to Thor's pleading and began crying before collapsing into a fevered sleep in his brothers arms. His body was so cold and very thin and his head rolled against Thor's strong shoulder.

A tear escaped the thunderers eye as he felt his brothers body calm and saw the distress in his eyes. Anger also rumbled up his insides, which coupled with the guilt he felt at not having visited sooner he felt near ready to explode. Ignoring the glares of the guards he finally reached the outside gate to be greeted by a howling rainstorm which he knew was of his own making. Holding Loki's wasted body tighter to his own he grasped Mijnor from his side, summoning his magic to take them to Stark and Avengers tower roof. 

 

"Now that's a delightful family portrait.. we were..." Cutting him short Thor stormed straight on past Tony, growling that he would speak with him later, leaving a surprised Tony behind he charged to his suite within the tower below.

Fortunately Thor encountered no-one else as he made his way through the rooms and halls of the tower and into the elevator. Loki had started mumbling in his sleep, no words as such as they were muffled beneath the muzzle. His breathing was laboured and his body was twitching and jerking as if in a nightmare. 

Thor knew Loki was semi conscious and in turmoil but all he could think was to get him to some semblance of sanctuary. His Midgardian sanctury being his rooms at the tower. He lowered his brother on to his bed and set about making him comfortable. Removing his boots and the ripped and soiled outer garments, grimacing at his body caked in blood and filth. He stood up and looked down at his brother, eyes open only slightly and gasping under the mask. 

"JARVIS!?" Thor turns his face to the ceiling as he calls to the AI, as if he somehow floats above them. 

"Yes Master Odinson" his polite response is in a quiet tone almost as if he is aware of and does not wish to spook Loki further. 

"I need Master Stark to remove my brothers bindings and a healer to attend him. Please can you relay this as a matter of urgency?" 

"Consider it done sir" JARVIS replied and Thor turns back to the shell of his brother quivering on his bed.

It felt all the more painful to Thor as he knew his brother was never one to show his weakness around people, so the fact that he was clearly in so much pain and turmoil proved just how serious his condition was.

Loki moved around unable to get comfortable even though he was now in a bed rather than on a damp stone floor. His eyes opened more as he took in the room and the troubled look in his brothers gaze, he moved around until he was sitting up and felt the tears in his eyes threaten to roll down his cheeks. He blinked in an attempt to maintain a little dignity, realising his sudden nakedness as Thor had removed his rags, he pulled a blanket around himself. 

After everything thats happened lately Loki considered he had served his punishment and was about to motion to Thor when Tony Stark entered the room. Loki flinched back and a small growl escaped his throat.

Thor's head whipped around from Stark and back to the bed, he had heard the low growl from his brother who was now sitting up and had wrapped a blanket tightly around his body, green eyes staring out at them both. Thor knew the blanket was more to preserve his dignity than for warmth as his brother never felt the cold. A winters night to Thor's sunny day. Thor immediately felt protective and moved a step closer to the bed so as to guard his little brother who seemed more fragile than he had ever seen him before. 

"I would like these manacles removed from my brother - they are harming him. Not only do they suppress his Siedhr but they appear to be diminishing his life force. I have fought next to Loki in many a battle and never seen him so unable to heal." 

"Fraid thats not possible Point Break! Its bad enough you've done the great escape with crazy cat here! Take the supressors off and he's gonna be all powerful Mr Evil again!"

Loki's green eyes glared up at Stark, his body was shaking and stiff with rage and he was breathing alarmingly fast and hard - it was act of the gods that kept him from passing out right there. He grabbed a book that was laying on the nightstand and threw it directly at Stark's head, he got up cyrsing behind the muzzle and made move to grab Stark but found himself barely able to stand.

"Loki! No...do not exert yourself. Please be seated." Thor moved over to his brother guiding him back to the bed whilst pressing his lips to his ear and reassuring him, "do not worry, i will resolve this I promise you"

Seating his brother down Thor strokes his hair and returns to look at Tony whose eyes have softened watching them. Tony takes a step forward to examine Loki closer and takes a sharp in take of breath as he realises how beaten and starved the god looks.

A knock to the door makes them both look up "Enter" states Thor, a hand still on his brothers head.

A small female enters and announces herself as Dr Goodman. 

"Mr Stark? You called for me?"  
"Erm...yeah. we have a patient here and i asked for you as this needs to be strictly under cover doc. Er, this here is ....Luke" Tony gestures to the bed and the glaring god sitting upon it.

Loki had pushed himself as far back as possible on the bed and had pulled a pillow to his chest staring at tony in both anger and fear, after watching the words he shared with the healer he looked back up at Thor hoping to catch his eye and communicate in some way. Thor met Loki's watchful gaze and turned to Tony. 

"I demand that you remove the mouthpiece at least. He will still have the manacles suppressing his Siedhr. We need to hear him in order to examine for serious injuries. Then we can discuss any further binding.” 

Tony looks at the Doctor who gives a faint nod and calls to JARVIS. 

"Undo the mouth binder Jarvis and make sure this floor is locked down to security level code: One Red. Nobody will be able to leave or enter without my permission" he says to Thor and then looks at Loki as the mouthpiece clicks loose and Thor removes it quickly, bending down to wipe his brothers mouth of drool and hand him some water from his bedside.

Loki took a tentative sip and laid back down breathing heavily with relief. He curled up quickly pulling the blanket over him shaking, his speech was laboured and croaky but he still managed a glare at stark followed by “I... I... I will kill you!” at which point he laid his head back down and his green eyes closed as he slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Thor turns from his brother to Tony with a look of anger.. "Did YOU do this to him??"


	2. R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is in desperate need of rest and calm and Thor is worried and confused.

The doctor brought in to examine Loki/Luke moves around to the other side of the bed and looks with concern at her patient. She checked first around and inside his mouth which was clearly very dry, chapped and flaky from months of being kept in the muzzle. 

Loki woke suddenly at Thor's shout to see the doctor peering at him. He avoided her gaze feeling self conscious and weak as she looked him over. Whilst it felt a relief to have the muzzle removed he still felt constrained and fidgeted with the chains on his hands that were also linked to a band around his neck.  
Exhausted he looked up at Tony, his eyes having a helpless, defenceless look in them, so unlike anything Tony had seen in him before.

Thor's emotions hit the roof...outside a storm could clearly be heard. He turned angrily to Stark.

"Man of Iron. You are my Shield Brother but Norns help me you will release Loki NOW and explain what in Helheim has happened to him!"

Loki started shaking and curled in on himself, hating the storm outside he shook and cried softly as he felt consciousness slipping from him once again – He shook himself awake, afraid of everything happening around him and the looks Stark was giving him made just want to cry.

Thor looked at his brother in such deepening distress and frowned...and sighed. "Out! Both of you! Out! I will speak with my brother privately" suddenly gentle and close to tears himself..."please, leave us be.."

Both Stark and the Doctor leave...hesitating but seeing the look on Thor's face they accept this is for the best...for the moment. Let them be for a while. Quietly leaving the brothers alone as a grateful Loki shut his eyes again, feeling the exhaustion drag him once more under. 

Thor turned to Loki, frightened and confused. He wants to help him and he is angry with those who have dared touch and abuse him, but he doesn't know what to do, how to make it right. Loki has created so much chaos and death but still Thor loves him. He walks to the window and looks up at the sky.

Having finally succumbed to sleep in the calm, an exhausted Loki took several hours before even stirring, but when he did he felt as if he had regained some of his strength and his eyes were brighter as he opened them and rolled over onto his side. He slowly looked around, finally enjoying the feeling of the comfortable bed and the clean linen covering his body. He yawned and sat up a little leaning against the pillows.

Thor watched as Loki moved and groaned and slowly woke up. He was at a loss. He wanted, no he needed, to bring his brother back to health and was almost wishing for his sharp silvertongue to order him about. Call him Oaf. Throw a book at him. But nothing, just a quiet Loki who was clearly so exhausted his threat to Stark had been almost gentle.

Thor knew deep down that Stark would never have agreed to the torture Loki had clearly been subjected to...Stark and his whole change of path had been a direct result of his own, first hand, experience of torture. Thor sat on the floor beside his brothers bed and took hold of his hand ... and kissed it and wept.....

It took Loki a few more minutes to fully wake and focus on were he was, remembering it was Stark's Tower he panicked slightly but when he felt a hand on his he looked down in shock and happiness.. “Th...Thor?” … he croaked and coughed a little.

Thor looked up sharply... Loki had called his name. He rose up on his knees and reached for the glass of water once again, sharing it with his brother.  
Loki took the glass carefully.. “th..thank you” … he took a sip and sat it down on the nightstand. Sitting all the way up he carefully got out of bed and stumbled a little but soon getting catching his balance. He felt better since knowing his brother was with him.  
Looking down he realise that he was still naked with only the blanket covering his body.  
He suddenly felt dirty and disgusting and looked at Thor as he walked over to the window. 

Thor went into his en suite bathroom and began to run a bath for Loki. When it was done he called out to his brother "Loki, come and lets get you washed. It will make you feel a little better at least to be clean"

Loki heard Thor's gentle voice calling him and looked over in his direction, turning from the window he walked into the bathroom and looked at his brother giving him a small smile and joining him at the tub.

"The water is warm, not too hot and here are some vials for cleansing" Thor pointed to a shelf of gels and washes.  
"I will give you some privacy to bathe but call me if you need me brother" Thor looked at Loki and gave a small smile before turning to leave the bathroom.  
Loki looked over at him and thought for a minute “Thank you” he said said in a hoarse voice and climbed in to the bath tub, sighing softly.

Thor left the room but not before catching a glimpse and wincing at the sight of his brothers bruised and battered body.

Washing away the dirt and blood was a relief but the bruises and whip parks still remained. Loki washed his hair which had grown so long he noted, once done he got out and dried himself with a large warm towel before wrapping it around himself and walking back into the bedroom quietly and smelling of strawberry.

Thor sat on the bed listening to the sounds of splashing. He sighed to himself and wondered what he should do. He would not allow Loki to be taken back to that filthy place but he also knew that a return to Asgard with him would be no better either. Perhaps he could argue for Loki to be released into his care and supervision? Maybe his brother could make amends to the city of New York by helping in some way. His thoughts were broken by the sound..and fruity smell!... of Loki re-entering the bedroom. He looked better, fresher certainly and ...wet! Thor gulped and looked away quickly.

Loki glanced up seeing Thor and walked over sitting on the bed in front of him keeping the towel over his body and shivering softly as he looked away thinking.  
"Erm...i will get some warm clothing" Thor moves over to a wardrobe and shelving unit and collects some soft pants and a long sleeved t-shirt and deposited them on to the bed next to Loki.

Noticing the look on his brothers face Loki looked down once he was given the clothes he stood up and grabbed them, returning to the bathroom and putting them on. Feeling restless Loki walked through the door from the bathroom that lead to the hallway and walked along to another open doorway, entering he found himself in a Living Room occupied by Stark and Bruce Banner.

Thor sat on the bed waiting for Loki, rubbing his face with weariness and concern, but when didn’t return he panicked and walked quickly out in to the hallway, following the noise of voices he can hear coming from the living room. Entering the room he finds Loki with Tony and Bruce locked in what seems to be an unfriendly discussion.  
It appeared that Tony was being placating a complaining Bruce who seemed to be directing his discontent at Loki, who in turn was looking scared, staring at the floor and beginning to shake softly.

"What is happening here? Loki? What is it that you hope to achieve here?” demanded a glaring Bruce.  
Loki continued to stare at the floor feeling unable to respond as Tony grabbed his arm pulling him away from Bruce. Loki was startled and suddenly feared he was in trouble, flashing back to beating and whips, he looked away not answering.

"STOP!!" thundered Thor and walks over wrapping his arm around Loki's shoulders. He glared at Bruce "now is not the time to resolve past grievances" He pulled Loki away from the living room, 

"this is the time to rest now brother" leading him back to his bedroom he asked "What were you doing?" 

Loki allowed himself be led away back to the room and shrugged slightly in response before sitting on the floor and against the wall, mirroring his position from the prison cell. He shrugged again at Thor feeling useless and tired of angering everyone. “To..to say sorry to them” he whispered and looked down at his bare feet.

Thor could not remember ever seeing Loki so vulnerable. He seemed to have lost all of his mischief - or perhaps it was hidden beneath all the scars. He felt protective and worried at the same time. "Loki, come on up off the floor" he holds out his hands to help him up, "You take the bed and I shall sleep on on the couch in the living room. You need some proper rest now".

Loki nervously took his hand standing up and stumbled against his brothers chest, he looked up nervously, “P...p ...please, Thor don't leave me alone, not now! Please we can share the bed.”

"I...ok...if that's what you need" Thor gently patted Loki's back and moved him towards the bed.  
After watching him get in he moved around to the other side and removed his boots and outer clothing. Leaving his underwear on he climbed in next to Loki facing him on the pillow.  
Loki nuzzled into the pillows feeling safe knowing he had Thor beside him, his green eyes looked into his brothers blue ones and soon enough tiredness won him over again as he fell into a deep sleep.

Thor watched as Loki drifted off and leaned over and kissed him gently before lying down to sleep himself.

The next morning both still out cold, Loki had managed to find his way under the blankets to the middle of the bed an was lying on my stomach.

Thor woke, rolled over and promptly fell out of bed with a crash and a yelp!  
Loki woken by the noise jumped up nervously, “Thor? Are you okay?” he asked in a croaky voice.  
Thor sat up, looked up and burst out laughing on seeing Loki sitting wide eyed with sleep ruffled messy hair. "You took up the bed” he gasped, climbing up and back in, under the blankets beside Loki. He flopped down looking up at Loki's still startled face and chuckled again.

Looking back at his brother in shock and blushing deeply embarrassed Loki couldn't help but start to laugh softly, “Th...That was funny..!”

Thor smiled at his brothers own mirth and without thinking reached over and pulled him close for a hug, nose buried in his hair he mumbled "I love you brother".  
“I...and I you brother” he replied laying head on the expanse of Thor's chest. Yawning, Loki nuzzled into his neck waking myself up slowly to the scent of his brother.

Thor stroked Loki's back and found himself thinking that he could stay like this forever. At that moment he decided that he would not let him disappear from his life ever again.

Sitting up in front of Thor, Loki murmured “What should we do today?”

"Well I want to make sure all is well with Stark, and we must ensure that all are agreed that you will stay under my protection rather than return to that cell. You must eat soon and also see the healer as she did not properly examine you for injury. I do think though that you already seem to be getting stronger. What do you think? Is there anything you would wish to do?”

Loki thought for a while trying to think of something he might like to do. “Can I go outside? Perhaps on the roof of the tower?”

"I am sure that will be fine. Shall we break our fast first? Are you hungry? I have learned how to make pancakes!" Thor looked at Loki, pleased with himself.

“Wait really?” Loki asked shocked “I would be happy to try them if you would be okay with that”  
"Of course!!" Exclaimed Thor happily as he climbed out of bed and pulls on some pants and a t-shirt, you get dressed and join me in the kitchen, it is next to the room you met Tony and Bruce in yesterday, I will also make you the coffee they drink here. It is most satisfying!"

Loki looked up at him smiling feeling reassured and safer seeing his brother so happy. He got up putting on the clothes from the day before and a few minutes later left the room and walked down the hall looking around he walked into the kitchen directed.

Thor was relieved to find the kitchen empty, he had no desire to face Tony or a Bruce just yet. He filled and turned on the coffee pot first and then set about making the batter for pancakes, he also found some strawberries in the fridge and syrup in the cupboard. He was just finishing up the first batch when Loki arrived in the kitchen, dressed and looking around nervously. "Be seated brother and I shall serve you" he turned to Loki to see his eyebrows raise at the sight of Thor, spatula in hand and wearing an apron with the words 'don't upset the chef' printed on the front.

“You.....you look good in that! its very sweet to see you dressed for the part!” Loki sat down and looked back over at Thor smiling softly he tilted his head at the coffee pot curiously.

Thor brought the food over to the table plus two cups of coffee. "Some drink it as it is and others like cream and sugar - you should try it both ways to see which you prefer. he then sat down and launched into the pile of pancakes, suddenly realising how hungry he was. "Eat, Loki! We will get you strong and back to health soon. Back to causing mischief but no mayhem, aye??" Thor winked at his little brother and grinned.

“I....I think I'm finished with that brother. Alas, the same with my Seidhr, i'm just too weak and pathetic” he sighed and took a bite “they are good brother!” he said taking a sip of black coffee and then adding some of the cream and sugar and taking another sip. He took a few more bites of food and suddenly felt very full shaking his head “I am finished.”

Thor frowned...he didn't want Loki to lose the essence of who he was, and he was the God of Mischief, Silvertongue and a Mage...he would need to keep an eye on that. In the meantime...."you've hardly eaten any! How about a few strawberries? They are delicious!" Thor reached out across the table and took Loki's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles" 

He instantly flinched back from the sudden movement, snatching his hand away and looked at Thor with wide eyes before standing quickly from the table and backing away.

“I'm Sorry” 

At this point Bruce walked in to the kitchen staring at the scene and wondering what Loki had done this time, shaking his head he gripped Loki's shoulders to prevent him from walking backwards in to him and the moment he did a spark of what felt like electricity shocked him and he jerked away.  
Thor stood abruptly and rounded on Bruce, "do not touch him!!" He has suffered enough and I wont stand by and allow you to use any force on him." Bruce shaking his hand and looking between the brothers retorted “Woaah thereThor, since when was I the enemy...”

Loki felt the walls closing in on him as panic set, he felt like he was losing control and it frightened him “SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!”

Both Thor and Bruce stared open mouthed at a Loki. Thor looked hurt "Loki? What...."

I know how this will end you will hurt one another, and it will be my fault again. I don't want to see either of you hurt...OK?! And he stood up and stumbled out of the kitchen.

Thor watched Loki leave the room and decided it best to give him some privacy to collect himself, instead he turned to Bruce, sighing and said sheepishly "pancakes???"  
Loki sat in the bedroom room for a while and calmed down, thankful for the silence and peace. 

He sighed and realised he was regaining his strength because his body was beginning to heal at a faster rate. He stood up slowly, having reached a decision and asked JARVIS to direct him to Stark.

After finishing breakfast, with a grumpy Bruce, Thor decided to tackle Stark and made his way down to the engineers labs in the basement of the tower.  
Loki was, at this point, sitting with Stark on his desk as he worked on Suit mark 49 - Much calmer around him now they talked quietly as Loki fingered a blue collar around his neck.

Thor trudged into the labs corridor and heard the mumbling of voices, stopping still he tried to make out who it was. Realising with surprise it was Loki with Stark he listened to ensure there were no raised voices before deciding to leave them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first Thorki fic, so please be kind but ConCrit welcomed!


	3. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki agrees to a method of restraint and Thor finds it difficult to restrain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments - please keep them coming!!
> 
> My RP buddy is waiting for her account invitation so she will be joining us on the journey soon *waves at Natasha*.

Tony Stark motioned to Loki, pointing at the collar now sitting on his neck, tight but not uncomfortable. 

“Alright Loki, if you are sure this is what you want and agree to - you will wear this Collar from now on and if….sorrry….my bad ….WHEN you disobey or act up it will shock you. The worse you get the stronger the shock! Ok?”

Loki eyed him sadly, “Yes …S…Sir. I think I ‘get it’ and …well…this seems to be for the best, for all concerned.”

He lifted his chin up and moved his head around testing the fit of the collar, eyeing Stark through hooded lids, clearly unsettled by the inventors close proximity. He desperately wanted to let loose his snark but he bit his tongue, almost literally, and continued his attempt courteous behaviour.

Stark smiled “Good! now give this controller to Thor and when you dont listen… well he can, well remind you! Now of you go” he flicked his oil stained fingers towards the door “go on, I'll speak to you later.”

Loki grabbed the remote and walked out, as un-stompingly as possible, going in search of his brother. 

Reaching their floor level he entered the hall from the elevator and heard low voices coming from the kitchen leading him to go in and and see him, walking over over he et the remote beside Thor, aware of the the Collar gleaming around his neck as he walked past. Not saying a word he walked over to the book shelf and pretended to start flicking threw the titles – most of which seemed to be about food and cocktails.

Thor looked up surprised as Loki returned to the kitchen where he and Bruce sat at the table sharing a bowl of pistachios.  
After Loki placed a device next to him and walked away Thor picked it up examining it and looked quizzically at Bruce.

Bruce sighed “it's a controller for the collar Loki is wearing, it emits an electric shock to the wearer when you press that button and renders them temporarily immobile, as well as being somewhat painful.”

Thor looked down at the controller again and quickly ignored the impulse to test the device by pressing the button.

"Loki? ….. Did you agree to this with Stark?"

Loki rolled his eyes looking over at him, wondering how tempted he was to to use it against him. 

I leaned against the door frame opening a book detailing various whisky drinks, always one to push his brother he decided to test it and threw the book over towards the table.

"Loki!" Thor ducked as the book narrowly missed his head. He stood and grasped his brothers arm dragging him out of the kitchen towards their bedroom, frustrated at his brothers unpredictable nature. "What is happening?! I have told you I will protect you! Tell me what to do!?”

“Get the hell away from me” Loki yowled “do not touch me that way again!” and he slapped the remote from Thor’s hands growling at him, “just leave me alone!!!!” 

Anger he had so far been successfully containing, coursed through him. At which point Tony walked by their bedroom door clearly hearing the yelling; He peered around Loki’s head and sighed “Thor you'll have to use that on him if not he will get out of hand and Shield will take him back. Think of it as a training tool!”.  
Thor picked up the remote and looked back at Tony and then to his growling brother...and pressed the button ...

Loki’s bright green eyes widened as he fell to his knees and he felt a huge shock wave over over body. He gripped the rug beneath him on the hard floor and began gagging and choking, his hands clawing at his neck and trying pry the collar off. It wouldn't move and he screamed in pain.

Seeing Loki basically tortured again and at his own hands, Thor was overcome with guilt. "He is NOT an animal Stark. This is barbaric". 

He moved over to his brother and sat down before him, azure eyes glistening with tears..."please work with me not against me Loki. I'm just trying to keep you from incarceration." He leans over and pulls his brother to his chest, turning back to Stark "Please leave us" ...

Tony looked between them and nodded walking out. Loki shook trying to wriggle out of his brothers grasp but having no luck, giving in he shook and coughed softly laying his head on Thors chest closing his eyes.

Thor held him tighter as he felt him try to pull away. Picking him up from their spot on the floor...still so light and broken ....he moved to lay him down on the bed where he scooted in beside him and remained holding his brother who had fallen into a shaky, restless, exhausted sleep. Thor sighed and felt more stupid than he ever had before.... at a loss as to what to do and how to make things right. He wept silently as Loki slept.

Loki lay in Thor’s arms curled up in a ball with his head on his chest and slept, feeling safer than he had for several months though his dreams where filled with fear and worry. He started waking up around 4:00pm in the afternoon and moved around with a groan.

Thor had slept for perhaps a few hours and then lain awake, holding his trembling brother and stroking his hair, whilst trying desperately to work out a plan. But Loki had always been the strategist...now he realised that he was the one needing to take charge of the situation. He had to protect his brother and prove that he would not let him down again.

He felt his brother shift and groan and begin to awake.

Loki shifted in Thor’s arms and slowly sat up looking around, yawning softly his eyes landed on his brother and resulting in him glared darkly but saying nothing.  
"Why do you look at me with such anger brother? It hurts me" Thor rose from the bed throwing the blankets aside and stomped off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Loki leapt from the bed jumping up, holding the blanket and asking himself why was he angry and thinking back to the electric shock that he had basically forced Thor to execute earlier that day, walking across the he felt like an idiot and looked down as he knocked gently on the bathroom door.

Thor sat on the cold floor of the bathroom with his back against the wall and head in his hands. He was still in turmoil and at a loss for what to do for the best. Perhaps he should just return them both to Asgard and let the Allfather deal with him. He knew deep down this was giving up and Thor wanted to win this challenge and prove that he AND Loki could turn things around. He heard the knocking on the door and sighed...but he needed his brothers willingness and co-operation and that was currently a struggle.

Getting no answer Loki whispered against the door “I'm sorry” and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, sitting himself down on the couch he thought about how he didn't listen and how annoying he was being and felt bad for being mean to his brother who clearly was struggling to help.

Thor finally stood up and opened the door to Loki...who wasn't there! He looked to the bed but found it empty. Walking out into the hallway feeling his anxiety rising he called out "Loki?!...."

Hearing Thor calling out to him Loki quietly walked out to meet him back at the bedroom door, his head down he was fidgeting with his hands in front of him and had tears forming as he broke down. 

“I.....I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry please don't send me back to that place. I.....I didn't mean to lash out!”

"Oh brother, I would never send you back there. More than anything I would have you stay with me, under my protection and responsibility." Thor walked over to Loki and cupped the back of his neck; looking into his eyes. "But I need you to work with me and trust me. What can I do to prove my loyalty? Or do you wish to return to Asgard and fathers sentencing?"

“N......No!” Loki stammered “I hate that man! Please I will be better. I want to stay here with you. I........I trust you, im just mad at myself i didn't mean to lash out on you like that it was an accident brother, please, im s...sorry” Loki was rambling with a pleasding, terrified look in his eyes staring at Thor.

Thor smiled gently and said "Ok, no more throwing books then?" and kisses Loki's forehead. "Shall we go to the roof now?"

Relieved. Loki nodded quickly and took his hand happy to be lead up the stairs to the roof and once there, gasping, he looked around.

Thor looked down as his brother held his hand and felt a rush of emotion which revealed itself in a blush to his face. ‘What in the Nine’ was wrong with him’ he thought as he he held on tighter. They reached the roof and he felt Loki gasp ...

“It’s beautiful here” he heard Loki whisper. “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful before Thor?” he asked softly, long black hair falling into his eyes as he looked at his brother.

Thor looked back into Loki’s eyes and whispered "No..I really haven't..." and reached over and brushed the hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

Loki blushed deeply as he held onto his hand softly, his eyes where locked on to Thor’s as he noted how beautiful they were. 

Breaking the moment was the sound of Tony Stark bursting through the door to join them on the roof. "Ah, Brothers Grimm!” he shouted “This is where you've been hiding out!? How’re you feeling after that shock now Lokester? Ready to behave?" 

Thor looked angrily at Tony and growled, pulling Loki to his chest he bellowed "Enough!! Stark! I want this collar removed. Now!" 

Loki kept his eyes on Thor suddenly feeling himself being pulled closer when he glanced over to Tony and actually smiled a little as he pulled away. “Actually Stark, we have talked things through and all is fine. I want to prove myself to Thor anyway so leaving this on for awhile may help that” he muttered to Tony. “I have promised to work with my brother, you on the other hand, I'm going to shove you down the first flight of stairs I get the chance!” he grinned and looked back to Thor, winking.  
Thor chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Stark who huffed and marched off back through the door. 

Turning back to Loki he raised his other eyebrow "there's the mischief back again brother" he chuckled again and held him tighter.

“I........I… It was just a harmless joke. No It's not back, i don't think” He said laying his head once again on his chest. Loki closed his eyes and sighed softly, lifting his head he pulled back quickly and cleared his throat, “I.....I'm going to, um, look around” he mumbled as he walked over to the edge of the building.

Thor looked confused, let out a deep breath and took two strides over to Loki. He spun him round and grasped his face in his two hands, lifting it up to his own he pressed his lips to his brothers and kissed him, letting out a groan. Pulling away, a look of horror in his face he gasped "I...i'm so sorry! I ..oh..." turned and ran off the roof through the door and back to his rooms. Rubbing his face and cursing at his foolishness.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki has several tantrums and is in need of reassurance, and Thor is at his wits end trying to work out what the hell is going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is well documented in Tumblr lore…which is always the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth that according to the captions of the first Thor movie, the battle between the Jotuns and Asgardians take place in Norway, 965 AD. Around this time, Loki was born.
> 
> In Thor 2 the life expectancy was stated to be around 5,000. The average human life in developed countries from what I’ve gathered is approximately 82.
> 
> Therefore, in human years Loki is somewhere around 17. 
> 
> Therefore, along with the results of torture and mind control he experienced at the evil hands of Thanos; Loki is also going through his rebellious teenage emo stage. 
> 
> See his unpredictable bratty behaviour in this chapter. 
> 
> Poor Thor.

Loki felt his brother press his lips against his own and gasped in shock. This was followed by the sudden loss of contact as Thor pulled away abruptly away, apologising and stricken, watching him run Loki was stunned. 

‘Oh my god he kissed me, he really kissed me! What do I do? .......I should talk to him’ he told himself and followed through the door and down the stairs, running along the halls until stopping before the bedroom door and knocking on it.

 

"I'm sorry!" Thor shouted from the other side "forget it happened Loki".

Thor sat on the bed head in his hands. He had managed to keep his feelings secret for so long - not only from Loki but himself and now in a moment of idiocy he had ruined everything. He really was the oaf his brother had always called him.

Loki slammed the door open and burst in looking around he saw Thor on the bed and walked over. 

“Thor I... you kissed me and I can’t simply forget it happened. Because I....I liked it! Normally I would probably punch you. But I liked it!”

Thor stood as Loki marched into the room, "No Loki! You're my little brother, I'm meant to protect you not violate you! I'm wicked and you should stay clear of me!" 

He then realised what Loki had actually said....He liked it? Wanted it even?

“What?! You kiss me and expect me to ignore how great it felt?! Again… I want It. Again.” 

He grabbed Thor’s shoulders..

"Maybe you should punch me. If you knew what goes through my head ...you would"

Loki let him go. “Are you playing with me? Did you do that just to piss me off? Did you do that just to fuck with my emotions?”

"NO! Norns, Loki… NO!" Thor grabs his brother..."no" he whispers, stroking his thumb across Loki's jaw, eyes drawn to his lips. He shakes his head and leans in to kiss him again.

Loki leaned in feeling his lips against him as he pulled him close. He kissed his brother, wrapping his arms around his neck and disappearing into the warm sweet touch.

Thor's kiss moved from chaste to rising passion as he nudged Loki's lips apart with his tongue and began exploring his mouth. He sighed with the relief as hundreds of years of well-hidden desire was unleashed into the mouth of his little brother.

Loki groaned softly feeling the pleasure hit him harder than ever but making him pull away quickly as he blushed deeply. His eyes were scanning Thor’s face and body as he said “We can't not yet. That was amazing but not yet.” 

Loki looked at Thor with a softness in his eyes that held lust, love and heartache as he tried to reign in his feelings which were raw and left him so vulnerable. “Maybe we should do something else?”

Thor worked to control his panting breaths and placed his forehead against Loki's. Calming himself. "As you wish. What would you like to do? his voice sounded deeper than usual. He reached down, took Loki's hand and brushed his lips against his cool knuckles.

Loki could not dismiss his arousal as hard as he tried. “I......I think maybe we should go out? If that would be okay we can calm ourselves from this …er ..little scene… and maybe it will help us control these urges? I will meet you downstairs” and with that Loki rushed out of the bedroom down the hall.

Thor groaned loudly again and readjusted himself in his trousers. He took a deep breath to calm himself and sat down on the bed and followed this by finishing the glass of water on his nightstand. 

'Yes, this was a good idea' he told himself. So much was at stake at the moment and he had to put his brother’s welfare before his own deviant thoughts. 

Feeling better he got up and left the room to follow his brother, he stepped into the elevator and called to JARVIS "Where is Master Loki?"

JARVIS responded promptly, “He has joined Mr Banner in his Lab Master Odinson and they are talking”

Thor was confused, that was the last place he had thought Loki would venture. He had half thought that perhaps they would visit Starks gym and exercise or even perhaps spar to release some energy. That said, Loki had bid him to follow him so he asked JARVIS to direct the elevator to that level and room.

“Yes Sir, Master Odinson” 

In barely a few seconds the Elevator opened up on floor 11. “First room on your right Sir” instructed the AI.

Before he could make his way there however he was stopped in his path by Loki, waiting by the door to the elevator. “I spoke to Bruce, he wants to run tests on me” Loki frowned.

Thor shook his head in disbelief at Loki who was standing at the door to the elevator, look of panic on his face. 

"What? For...for what purpose? Banner knows better than this, his own demons and particular those of the Green Man are from experiments on him. He has always been against this... I do not understand. Loki I will speak with him but I am beginning to think that Stark Tower is not a safe place for you!" Thor cupped his brothers face gently.

“But brother, please don’t take me away from here. I don’t want you to have to worry about me, and well I owe them this – I don’t believe he means to harm me. 

"I need to know what he wants to do and why?!" "Banner" Thor called across to the lab door.

Bruce looked round as Thor marched in to his room, he had heard much of the brothers exchange already so was aware of Thor’s distress and felt the need to keep the discussion as calming as possible – he didn’t want ‘The Other Guy’ alerted.

“Thor, I just want his blood, a small sample of it to run some tests? It’s perfectly safe and he has already agreed.”

Loki watched both men facing each other.

"Test for what Banner?" Thor demanded.

Thor steps to stand in front of Loki. Looking at him "you are MINE to protect and I will make the decision on testing or not" he glared at Loki.

“Fine, Thor, we are concerned that Loki may have some sickness. Doctor Goodman alerted this yesterday but was unable to complete the tests. We are just looking out for his welfare”

Thor felt his legs give way but forced himself to stand. "What. Is. Wrong? You MUST tell me" Thor looked at Loki.

“He's clearly suffering from his time spent in the cell and what was done to him there, besides the conditions being much worse than we realised. But we also noticed something inside of him which is blocking his energy… his Seidhr? and soon may well be his life force.”

"I knew it! I informed Stark of this...these ridiculous contraptions you've placed on him like some wild animal. Remove them at least to see what effect THAT has?! I need you to direct all information to myself as well as Loki. It's imperative"

Thor was panicking and frightened, Bruce could tell clearly, “Fine let’s do it now” and he moved Loki over to a table of instruments and a tool and managed to dismantle the neck brace and passed it over to Thor “tell tony it broke ok?... and let’s monitor Loki for improvement before we explore further?”

Thor took the broken neck brace and looked at Bruce "I thank you, we will not let you down. Please allow us until tomorrow morning to see of my brother improves and heals. If not, then Yes, I will agree to your tests so long as I am present." 

Thor looked at Loki for some sign of how he was coping but he had already moved to leave the lab and Thor caught a faint smirk on his face as he did. 

Thor followed Loki.

“You’re both insane you know that brother?” Loki turned to Thor and grabbed him kissing his lips softly, but quickly pulling back as he laughed and walked towards the elevator.

Thor looked on stunned as Loki marched off! "Loki" he shouted, chasing him down the hall and feeling like he was 10 years old again!

The elevator took them to the ground floor and when the doors opened Loki almost skipped as he laughed softly and ran outside. He grabbed Thor’s hand and looked around. “Come on brother let’s explore this place! It’s been a while since my last little visit to town!” he smirked.

Allowing himself to be pulled along Thor was concerned at Loki's change in behaviour.

“It feels amazing to get that damn choker off of me finally it doesn't feel like you’re going to push that button ever time I make a wrong move” he said humming to himself.

Thor gave Loki a sideways glance and huffed "I'm going for a lie down" and started off back towards the elevator only to be stopped by Loki’s “Fine! I'll just go by myself! what the hell did I do Wrong?” as he walked out of the building in an attempt to wonder the huge city on his own.

"I pressed the button once!!" shouts Thor before getting in the elevator before changing his mind and quickly running after Loki and dragging him back in. "You are going nowhere alone brother!"

Loki struggled against him screaming and becoming hysterical “I had the right to be scared even before the damn collar went on because I knew it was just a matter of time before they began treating me like a freak!... and I don’t care anymore… i was fearful that you would end up agreeing with Tony… you know what I’ m not in the mood for this petty control nonsense. I am old enough to go out by myself and I shouldn't have to listen to you on this.”

"Loki! You can't go out alone... by all rights you should be still in that prison cell. You destroyed New York and killed so many people just three months ago! If you want to stay free then you have to remain in my custody. You don't like it? You go back to the cell or to Asgard. I wanted that damn collar off you straight away!!! YOU argued for it to remain!”

Loki stood still, lost for words, before spinning around and storming past Thor and into the elevator, with the Thundered hot on his tail. “Fine.......I'll Just stay away from you from now on. Ignore the kiss! Ignore it all!” he ranted as they were swept up to the living towers living quarters “I'll be in my OWN room. 

Hmmm, maybe I will go back to that cell” He folded his arms and kicked out at the side of the door as the elevator opened and he stumbled into the hall, shouting “And you don't need to worry about taking care of me, Stark already offered” as he went into one of the other bedrooms and slammed the door. 

"BY THE NORNS" Shouted Thor and smashed his fist through the wall. He then stomped after Loki, swung the door open to the second bedroom, picked him up and threw him over his left shoulder. Marching back to his own bedroom he yelled "you may not have that collar on but I will STILL not stand for this nonsense!" He entered his room and as he did so smacked his brother on his behind once, then twice, then three times.

Loki yelped and flinched but but also felt a flutter pleasure in his groin at those smacks but this was quickly halted by the fear that came rushing back. He felt his eyes water. “I'm sorry Brother, please I was only upset because I was being stupid. What are you going to do to me?”

Thor dropped his brother unceremoniously onto the bed and towered above him "First you will tell me what you mean by Stark offering to take care of you?!"  
Loki felt nervous and glanced away before looking back at Thor.

“He said, the other day, if you didn't want to take care of me then he would take care of me, real good care of me, he said it in a strange voice smirking though” 

Loki’s eyes stared up at the ceiling as he pouted a little and continued “I had no idea he was hinting at wanting to fuck me! I agreed to it so, I, um, well, I yeah. I....I just said yeah to it - now get off!”

Thor lifted Loki up by his armpits into the air, "You said yes?!?" He spat "Is that what you want Loki? To be the Man of Irons whore?!?" 

“WHAT!?” I whimpered looking at you as if you had hit me or something “I.......No! I thought he meant take care of me like a friend!”

"And I thought I was the stupid one of us" Thor dropped Loki back on to the bed with a hard, cold look on his face. He walked to the door and opened it, turning back he looked at his brother and said with a sinister calm, "Strip! You won't be leaving this room again until you learn some respect for yourself, for me and how to behave. 

I'm going to pay a visit to your friend Stark" and he slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut chapter...eeek!
> 
> Again... my first Fic so all is scary and new. Feedback would be appreciated and concrit welcomed...be kind though!


	5. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki throws more tantrums and hates everyone and Thor just can't control his jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....I promised smut but it didn't happen because the two idiots kept arguing!

Loki flinched and glared raising a brow. “Hel no, I will do nothing for him. If he's going to treat me like a child then as a child is how I shall fucking act” Loki said out loud to no-one before getting up and circling the room. Arriving at a chair, he huffed and decided to sit in that and wait patiently.

Thor marched down to Tony’s labs whilst thunder and lightning took over the sky outside. He knew that he was dangerously angry, fuelled by jealousy and confusion.

Loki had thrown the kiss back in his face like it meant nothing. And now he discovered Tony wanted him too. From what he had observed of the Man of Iron though he was wanted anything with a pulse. But that was not the point he growled to himself.

Tony was strolling along whistling, exiting his lab, when he saw the God of Thunder ahead of him along the hall. It was clear that he was more than a little upset about something that may be related to Tony... he could tell this by the trail of smoke he left and how his eyebrows bunched together when he spotted him.  
Best keep things light, thought the inventor “Oh hey thunder dick what is it you need? I'm busy… something wrong with you? i see you’re upset?”  
Thor grabbed Stark around the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Stay away from my brother Stark, stick to Pepper or the other beings you pick up. Loki is off limits. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

“Hey calm down! I know this might sound odd but I felt sorry for him and you know what, yeah, I sure would sleep with him. Maybe he would at least understand care for once, you blonde idiot!”

Loki could hear the yelling and groaned to himself.

Thor punched a hole in the wall at the side of Tony’s head and roared at him. "Do I look like someone that doesn’t care??! I will leave you both to each other if that’s what he wants. Damn you to Hel" 

“Of course it’s not what he wants, just move out of my way!” He shoved Thor off and stormed, quickly, down the hall, shouting back, “just keep a better eye on Loki! fuckin' space viking!”

Thor felt like he was losing all sense of reason fast. He needed help and advice as everything was going wrong, he had tried to do the right thing but had ended up alienating the very people he cared most about. He suddenly felt all the anger and rage dissipate only to be replaced by sadness and loss. He slid down the wall and sat with his head in his hands yet again, cursing his inability to take control.

Loki sighed and stood up, irritated and bored. He was feeling caged and claustrophobic and craved some freedom or at least the ability to walk around as he pleased. He opened the bedroom door and stepped out unaware Thor was there.

Thor looked up at his brother "What are you doing? I told you, you are not to leave the room until you've learned how to behave?!" Thor stood up, blocking the way, feeling his anger rise again at his brothers insolence, "and you are still dressed!”

Loki’s startled green eyes landed on Thor’s glowing blue ones. “I came looking for you. i got worried alright?” He suddenly leaned up and hugged his brother.  
“Please try to calm yourself it will help you. I don’t like it when your stressed” he said and looked at him in thought “Why did you um.....uh want me to undress?”

Thor pushed Loki back into the bedroom "Because I want you to stay here, remain here, NOT leave this room and when you learn your lessons you can have one piece of clothing back each time. You WILL learn Loki..." 

Thor shuts and locks the door, placing the key in his pocket. "The collar is gone, you're not in the cell, you are protected from Asgard. it's your choice. Now. STRIP" Thor sat down in an arm chair watching Loki and waiting.

“Thor i really don't comfortable with this it.......it seems wrong” he sighed and took a deep breath. “Well it’s not like I'm a virgin anyway i guess i shouldn't be shy about this” he said undressing and tossing his clothes to the floor. His body was still covered in marks and bruises and his neck had a red mark from the Collar. When naked he stood still and crossed his arms.

Thor winced at Loki's comment upon his virginity, it seemed his jealousy was growing. He stood up and took the clothing Loki had thrown to the floor placing them in a bag and then into his locked cupboard. He turned and glanced at his brother’s slender form, pale skin against raven hair...beautiful. 

"Are you hungry" he asked? Realising they hadn't eaten since breakfast and now it was late evening.

“No, I'm not” he huffed and sat on the floor by the bed pulling his knees to his chest and glaring at the floor. “Animals don't deserve to be treated like a normal people, remember!?” He mumbled and rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to treat me like an animal I’ll act as one. Come near me I’ll bite you, touch me the wrong way I'll also bite you, feed me I will throw it back at you.” He leaned his head back waiting for Thor’s retort.

"Then you will be naked, hungry and in this room for a very long-time brother" Thor undressed swiftly and got in to bed. “Now are you going to sit down there shivering all night or are you coming to bed?"

“I’m staying right fucking here and when i get the slightest chance I’ll get away and I will not come back” Loki screamed in frustration and lay down on the floor thinking of how he was allowing Thor his moment of glory, letting him think he had all power but that once his own power was restored he would be gone. He wriggled about trying to get comfortable and damning his brother.

Thor sniggered, turned over and started snoring….

...but secretly listening out for Loki and wishing he would join him ...


	6. Reclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is naughty and Thor does them both a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut. It's the first time i've written such a thing so I hope that it's ok and works and isn't too Mills and Boon!
> 
> Would love to hear from anyone out there reading...this work is getting hits but not sure if peeps are taking a quick look and then dropping it like a stone!
> 
> Again, this is un-beta'd so any reviews, comment, concrit very much welcomed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy....

“I fucking hate this place” Loki seethed “I thought I could trust my brother, seems he's no different from everyone else and I’ll be locked up in here until I die or they force death upon me” he lay muttering to himself and plotting on the floor for a further twenty minutes before he could stand it no more and got up going to the bathroom. There he grabbed a jug and filled it with cold water, walking back in to the bedroom with it he stopped beside the bed and emptied it over a snoring Thor.

Thor screamed and jumped out of bed "What the...LOKI!" he shook the water from his head and looked down at himself and then over at his smirking brother.

Grabbing hold of his arm he pulled him into the bathroom, " you little shit" he growled turning the shower on hot - knowing how his Jotun of a not-brother hated the heat - he picked him up and held him under it as Loki yelled expletives. 

Loki hissed and growled looking up at Thor his green eyes flashing, hair wet and messy he was hit by a rush of anger and slammed his brother into the wall glaring, “Fucking cunt!” he screamed in his face before storming out of the bathroom.

Following Loki, Thor chased after him and held him against wall in the bedroom, breathing heavily. 

Loki was wet and angry and stunning and Thor felt himself growing hard. He grasped his neck with one hand and his naked waist with the other and pushed their bodies together.

“Th.......Thor. I.......I feel so fucking strange” Loki yelped eyes widening, looking up at his brother he involuntarily jerked his hips a little before he jumped up and forced his lips against his brothers.

Thor ground his groin against Loki's and reached around to cup his butt, lifting him up and forcing his legs apart so they straddled his hips.  
He groaned into his mouth and gently bit his bottom lip.

Loki slid his tongue inside Thor’s warm mouth and felt his cock grow hard for him, opening his legs wider he blushed, moaning, “Should we…. are we??

Thor carried his brother over to the bed, ignoring the wet patch from earlier, and placed him down reverently. 

Climbing on top of him he sobbed "I love you so much Loki" as he wriggled out of his sleep pants. He looked down at his brother panting beneath him and felt a surge of want.

“Please Thor, I’m nervous” Loki blushed deeply, looking up to his brother face feeling utterly embarrassed.

"It's ok, don't be...we can just lie here and cuddle if you want? Though perhaps you could ...er... use your siedhr to get rid of the wet patch" Thor smirked and nuzzled Loki's neck before moving down to kiss and lick his nipple.

Loki leaned his head back moaning loudly from the sensation that flew straight to his groin, shocked at the pleasure his brothers mouth was delivering.  
Responding to his brothers moans Thor moved over to the other nipple and this time sucked it stroking down his body and over his hip bone as he did so. He also nudged his legs apart with his thigh so he could settle in between.

“What are you going to do Thor?” panted Loki, cocking an eyebrow in a play at innocence yet lustful.

"I'm going to take you apart so you will never want to leave me again" he said with a wicked look as he moved down Loki's body placing kisses and bites along his torso. When he reached his genitals he rubbed his face in and took in the scent groaning with desire. Thor then licked a stripe from the root of his brother’s cock to the head, eyes looking up at his face while he did so.

“W....Wha!?” Loki threw his head back as his fingers tangled in Thor’s hair and jerked his hips “I... I would never leave you no matter what happens I promise” he babbled looking down at him.

Thor grinned at Loki and then took him in his mouth suckling and slurping obscenely, bobbing his head and humming to increase the sensation. He pulled Loki's left leg over his shoulder so he could reach stroke the round cheek of his ass, digging his nails in and knowing he will leave a mark.

Loki gasped loudly, “Thor?! What are you doing?” he panted and shivered closing his eyes.

Careful not to choke himself on Loki's shaft, Thor slowed his pace, deliberately working him into a frenzy before picking up speed again. Whilst doing this he carried on stroking and squeezing the flesh of his ass...

“Th..Thor im, Im going to cum!” he whimpered and panted, jerking his hips.

Thor could feel Loki's breathing grow more frantic and suddenly felt his brothers spend hit the back of his throat in long spurts. He made sure to swallow every drop. Finally moving off he crawled up Loki's body, slowly and purposefully making his way back to his panting mouth and kissed him again, sharing the taste of his brothers release with him.

Loki’s warm mouth gladly accepted the kisses as he groaned, moaning loudly “Thor, I want you. I need you” his finger nails dug into the flesh of his brother’s biceps as he keened with desire.

Thor reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil. He looked quizzically at Loki.

Loki tilted his head eyeing the bottle, instantly knowing what it was for and parted his legs wider, allowing him a better advantage.

Thor gulped and sat back on his hunches surveying Loki's body displayed and inviting before him, he was so hard now he didn't know how long he would last when this fantasy finally became real. He stroked the soft white inner thighs, moving them open a little further and squeezing some oil onto his right hand. He was at once terrified and desperate. He looked back up to his brother’s face.

“I'm trusting you, alright? Please understand that” Loki felt his brother’s hands touch stroke his inner thighs and moaned softly, seconds later he felt a cold liquid against his hole gasping in shock he closed his eyes.

Thor rubbed his middle finger around Loki's hole, massaging the oil in before gently pressing in his finger. "Breath Loki and relax" he whispers before leaning up to kiss him again.

Loki opened his eyes to meet Thor’s feeling his lips against his own he happily responded and felt his cock getting harder again as his hips jerked uncontrollably with want.

Thor continued to press is finger in while grinding himself against Loki's thigh... "Fuck, you feel so good" He pulled out gently and added a second finger, pumping both now in and out and searching for his sweet spot.

Feeling Thor’s finger moving faster and then a second finger joining the other, he gasped as it pressed upwards, his head dropped back and his hips jerked as his body arched up gasping “Thor… aghh Thor! There, please press there”.

Thor smiled, teeth clenched and gently massaged Loki's prostate while also scissoring his fingers. His own cock was dripping pre-cum on to his brother’s thigh and he was desperate for some friction and relief of his own.

“Thor, fuck me please! Take me I’m begging you” Loki trembled and jerked with eagerness to have him inside.

Without any more hesitation Thor lifted Loki’s lower half up off the bed with one arm while grabbing a pillow with his other and placing it underneath him for easier access. He then positioned himself between his legs and nudged his brothers sweet furl with the head of his cock, pressing himself inside .... finally.

Loki’s eyes went wide with shock at the burn, it was huge and he suddenly panicked at how it would possibly even fit inside. He turned his head hiding his face in the pillow gripping the sheets.

"Look at me Loki, I want to see your face" Thor pushed in further against the resistance and felt the head move past and inside, he groaned loudly but stopped pushing to ease himself in little by little. Panting he looked at Loki, "more?"

Loki turned his head to you look at Thor, his eyes watered, “Mmm…more. I can handle it, I promise” he murmured taking a deep nervous breath.  
Thor fucked into Loki, "Oh...Norns...yes!!" He cried as he bottomed out "so beautiful brother". 

Opening his eyes he looked down at himself fully inside, pulled out and slammed back in howling. Outside thunder and lightning lit up the sky and rain pelted into the windows shaking them. 

Thor pumped in and out of his brother holding his thighs up to his waist as he felt himself reach his peak. "I'm not going to last Loki, I need to cum".

Loki wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist enjoying the calming effect of the rain which in turn made him relax further and release him from the burning pain of penetration. 

Through hooded eyes he watched Thor lost in his desire and gasped as he felt his cock hit his weak spot over and over. He lost control and screamed his brother’s name as his eyes glowed blue for a moment as he came again, covering his chest and abdomen in white stripes.

“Cum in me Thor please, inside of me” he moaned into his brothers continued thrusts.

Thor felt his orgasm seize him, his belly heaved, legs quaked and shuddered, and his cock convulsed, lurching frantically within the depths of Loki. Thor’s breath was coming in quick, hot gasps and his heart pounding like machine-gun fire as his thick semen spewed into his brother, spraying the walls of his insides with repeated volleys and jets. 

His seed spent at last, Thor's cock softened, dwindling, and he gently withdrew from Loki's wide-stretched hole, trailing white fluid down the cleavage between his ass cheeks over his perineum, and down the back side of his balls.

Loki was now shaking and trembling under Thor’s body, his breathing shaky but fine and his eyes looked up to meet his lovers as he smiled and felt the pain in his ass knowing that would last for a while. He moved around and tried sitting up as he blushed deeply suddenly feeling a little nervous. “Holy fucking Hel, Thor that was amazing! you....you were amazing. I’ve never felt such pleasure until tonight!” he smiled, biting his lip.

Thor collapsed to the side of Loki taking care not to smother him with his bulk he then pulled him back down beside him on the bed and opened his mouth to speak... and grunted! He was speechless. Had that just happened?! "Loki..." his voice was low and hoarse "are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He stroked his hand down the side of his brother’s body looking for bruises he may have added to the litany of others.

Loki curled up into his brother nuzzling his side and sighing, shaking his head. “No you didn't hurt me, I’m fine and that was amazing Thor”.

Thor pulled Loki closer into him, feeling suddenly very protective. "Perhaps when you are rested bathing will help" Thor said knowingly. Tilting Loki's chin up he gently kissed his lips and then each of his eyelids before nuzzling into his hair to enjoy the post-coital smell of his little brother.


	7. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki's reaction to their evening of passion is different to what Thor was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a work in progress anyone out there reading! And I am am not 100% content with it but am treating it as a lesson or part of a learning curve.  
> So any feedback, concrit would be welcome...though please be kind!
> 
> Also anyone has any ideas for what they would like to see or where they would like it to go - let me know!

 

****

Loki felt heavy with a mixture of exhaustion and contentment and felt himself slowly drift asleep wrapped in his brother’s strong arms, all suddenly felt right and calm within his scrambled head.

He fell into a deep, much needed sleep and only began to gently wake up as birds could be heard starting their morning cries outside the window.   Loki rolled over onto his stomach, his bright green eyes sparkling as they opened and he looked around yawning as he slowly sat up, the sheet falling was around his lower hips.

Thor ran his finger-tips lightly down Loki's slender back, enjoying the shivers he caused.

“Morning Thor” he said yawning as he looked around with a face quite innocent and clueless. “Mmhm ..” he mumbled and looked at Thor.

"So...” Thor murmured still stroking his brothers pale back, “is that what I need to do to you to make you behave Loki?  No more tantrums, screaming and throwing things ok?"

Thor moved over and straddled Loki's hips sitting above him and looking down... He placed both hands around his brother’s neck gripping and then moved them up and cupped his jaw, looking him directly in the eye. Thor leaned in closer, raising an eyebrow, and said softly...."unless you want to be punished?"

“Well.... I think all I needed was...was to be shown love for once and....I feel better, calmer I suppose.   Perhaps all I needed was my brother to show me one night of pure pleasure.” He stretched and smiled wickedly as he lifted himself up and kissed Thor’s cheek.

Dragging a finger nail down his brother’s chest he followed “but I'm still going to be naughty so maybe I'll get punished later?” he winked and looked at Thor, leaned against him a little and suddenly sighed softly “Now, can you please get off of me?”

"Hmm…” Thor didn’t budge “I do love you brother ..." he bent down and whispered into Loki’s ear "and now...now you're mine" he growled and bit Loki's ear lobe before sucking on it.

Loki gasped and jumped up moaning softly as he wiggled away and managed to push him off and sit up before he himself pounced on Thor, kissing his lips in return before he pulled away and clambered off the bed.

Thor jumped up after Loki and grabbed his hand... "Come on brother mine" he smirked "shower time" and pulled him into the bathroom.

They were both still naked as Thor lifted his brother into the large shower before climbing in after him and turning on the warm spray. "We need to get you clean now” he said looking down at Loki, watching as the rivulets of water travelled down his body.

“W.....Wha?!”  Loki gasped being lifted up into Thor’s arms once in the shower he felt the warm water hit him and he moaned in turn at how good it felt.   He stepped up a little closer to Thor and laid his head on his chest.   “S.......So I can tell your going to be stricter with me now?” Thor looked puzzled at first, wondering was this a statement or a question, and did he sense that Loki wanted him to be more in control?  He decided to play along.

"I do not see that I have a choice Loki. And if that's what it takes to keep you safe, by my side and ... happy? ...then so be it. And now I have claimed you as mine I am yours also. And I WILL keep you safe little one, FOREVER ...as long as that is"

Thor stroked his hands down his brothers back and around his rump, pushing his middle finger into the cleft and around his hole he felt Loki jump and heard him yelp.

"Still sore??" He asked as he rubbed their groins together releasing a satisfied moan.

“Yes…. Thor, I hurt too much to do it right now, how about kisses?” he asked softly looking into his brother’s beautiful blue eyes as he ran his hands down his chest, kissing his neck and softly giving little nibbles on the way down.

“C....Can we do something today? I don't want to be locked away in the bedroom.  I'll be good I promise. Or do I have to stay here?”

"Yes...if you're good! But first I want a little kiss and lick from that greedy mouth of yours!"

Thor pushes Loki down by his shoulders so he is kneeling in front of him in the shower, head in front of his growing hardness, he wriggles his thumb into his mouth to open it up.

“Ok big brother, I think I can give you what you’re looking for” he mumbles as he bites Thor’s thumb before letting go and looking at his cock before kissing it softly and then slide it into his mouth.

Thor hisses at both the feel of the warmth around his cock and also the sight of his little brother taking it in his mouth. He fights the urge to thrust and cups the back of his head gently guiding him. "Mm mm.... that's so good. Use your tongue, good boy".

Loki responded by licking his cock and nipping it softly as he did as he was told, blushing and moaning he sucked harder going faster against your cock nipping lightly.

"Fuck!" Groaned Thor unable to stop himself from rocking his hips into Loki's upturned face. "Open your eyes and look at me?" He demanded "Good...how much can you take, hmmm?" ...

“All of it” he retorted smirking as he licked his cock taking all of it in.   As he began to deep throat his big cock he was gagging slightly and saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, he made eye contact giving a smug, watery eyed, look, and hummed.

"Ymir's balls!!" Thor screamed as he came straight into Loki's throat ... He felt his legs give way and he dropped to the floor gasping for breath ...

Loki Jerked away quickly and spat out what he wasn’t able to swallow, panting and breathing heavily.

“Goddamn you blow a heavy load, that felt good”.   He reached up then stood and washed himself and his hair.   Once he was done he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist as he left his brother in the shower and leaned against the wall watching as he also cleaned himself and then wandered back in to the bedroom.

Thor sat in the shower recovering and shaking his head. He suddenly lifted his head up and shouted out after Loki "Hey!! You spat!!? That was the milk of a God! You don't spit!" He chuckled to himself as he stood up and washed himself, thinking about this sudden change in circumstances and how grateful he felt.

Loki sat on the bed and shivered softly remembering the night before and wondering what to do – Thor hadn't given him permission to get dressed so he sat there and patiently waited for him, for some reason feeling particularly cold which wasn't normal.

Thor returned to the room to find his brother sitting shivering on the bed.  Suddenly remembering his orders, the night before he smiled to himself and stroked Loki's head.

"Good boy! See good behaviour reaps rewards, you can get dressed now and today we will leave the tower for a while" He moves to stand in front of his brother, "why ARE you shivering though? You never feel the cold?".

“I....I don't know” Loki frowned “I really don't understand why” he stood up avoiding eye contact and dressed himself, drying his hair quickly with a towel left it cute and curly and walked to one of the many windows looking out at the city.

"Hmmm" Thor hummed to himself and made a note to keep an eye on his brother’s wellbeing.

He got dressed in his Midgardian attire of jeans, t-shirt and a hoody. He looked over at Loki dressed in a pair of pants that looked painted on and groaned inwardly. He felt his cock start to wake up again and damned his brother's fine ass.

Taking a deep breath and readjusting himself he opened the bedroom door - handing a hat to Loki with the words "after your last adventures here you need to disguise your appearance some brother!".

“Damnit brother I’m not wearing that!  if they do not like me they can just stay away from me, it really is that simple isn't it now? he said making a good point he thought and staring at Thor.  “Why should I have to change my appearance for these damn mortals?”

"Because you're meant to be in a prison cell!!" Boomed Thor.

“If the mortals start kicking up a fuss then before we know it we will have either Shield demanding your return or the Allfather having a whole new set of devices created to restrain you!   One step at a time baby brother. Wear it or NO WALKIES!"    Thor glared down at Loki and folded his muscle-bound arms across his chest.

“Loki narrowed his eyes and grabbed the hat before he threw it on the bed and grabbed a black hoodie.   I'll wear this, deal? It will cover me more, so can I just wear this?”  He put on the hoodie and glanced up at Thor innocently and walked past him wiggling his ass, knowing it looked great.

Thor smacked Loki's ass as he sauntered past him through the door. "Fine. This time. As you've been good!" Following him out and towards the elevator he asks "so, what would you like to do?"

“Just go for a walk, maybe we can get lunch?”  he asked softly once they arrived in the lobby.  Loki walked out of it the building with Thor in tow, smirked and pulled his hood up.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea brother. I admit my stomach has been complaining from lack of attention of late! Now stay close to me!"

They walked out of Stark Tower into the bright, bustling day. Thor praying silently to the Norn’s that they wouldn't be recognised he put on a pair of dark glasses gifted him by Stark for situations such as this one. Checking his pocket, he pulls out a roll of paper and shows Loki.   

"I have currency here so let's just walk until we find dining rooms that look pleasing”.

“Smart brother. Smart” Loki walked beside Thor for a while until he saw a small shop that caught his eye.   He waited until Thor got far enough ahead of him and then backed up, walking over to the shop and walked inside.

Of course, disobeying Thor.

". . . and then of course Fandral had to turn up and ruin the entire plan. Sometimes, Loki, I could just rip his head off! I mean I know he's never been in favour with you but… well what do you think?" Thor turns to judge his brother’s response...to discover he has been babbling along to a wizened old man looking at him suspiciously. Thor spins around "LOKI!!!...by Odin's beard! Where in Hel are you now!!!? ...Loki!"

Loki hear his yelling and peeks his head out of the shop doorway “shut up!!” he glowers and walks out blushing madly and looking at Thor as he bites his lip innocently

“I.....I'm sorry sir, I kind of g....got distracted.  I'm sorry p....please don’t get mad at me” he mewled as he walked over to Thor looking innocent.

"Where did you go!!? I told you to stay with me!" Thor grabs Loki's arm and pulls him close, marching down the pavement and coming to stop at the first place looking likely to serve food, "in here!".

Loki struggled against Thor glaring.   “I'm sorry! For fuck sake, I just.... Just fucking wanted to get you something!! Stop touching me and acting like I’m a child, I’m not!”

"Then TELL me instead of disappearing!" Thor sighs and let’s go of Loki's arm. "I'm sorry too. I panicked...and that old guy I was talking to because I thought he was you gave me a fright! I’m jumpy OK?!"

They are approached by a girl with a notepad and a pen, “Can I help you both? Do wanna table?” She asks.

Loki glanced at her and nodded “Yes please if that's alright can we have a window seat?” he asked softly seeing her eye Thor.

"Yes" nods Thor along with Loki and follows the small woman to a table where he sits down and is joined by his brother who sits opposite him. They can see the street from their table as people walk and vehicles rush past. The woman places a paper in front of each of them and asks smiling "Can I get you guys a drink?"

Loki appears to be much more confident and knowledgeable in this environment.

Loki looked up at her and asked, “Can I get a glass of red wine please?”

."and I have your finest mead, server!" Thor boomed.

Loki tilted his head curiously as he looked at Thor then at her.

Thor grins expectantly...waiting...the woman chews on her own and says "err, we don’t have that sir. We have got beverages, soda, wine or beer...oh and cider" "I will have the last one then." and adds a "please" as he remembers the Midgardian custom not to treat these as servants.

...and looks at his brother then at the paper in front of him.

Loki raises his eyebrows at Thor and says, “I’m sorry about him he's a little, um, fucked in the mind” he chuckled and looked at her then to Thor…” hmmm… I have this odd craving for meat.”

"And my brother is just a little ... fucked in the ass" counters Thor huffing. The server turns around rolling her eyes and says, "I will go get your drinks while you decide what you want to order" and walks away ...

Loki glared and muttered “I don't like her attitude”.  When she returned with their drinks he put his hand on the table and her tray suddenly fell out of her hands, glasses and drinks spilling everywhere.  He suddenly looked up at Thor nervously “. I........I”

“I.........I didn't Do t..that”

Thor looked between Loki and the server as she cursed and grabbed cleaning materials to clean up the glass and liquid. " I will just go get you another" she muttered " So sorry". Thor looked back to Loki after she had left ... "are you sure Loki?" . . .

“I... I didn't mean to, I guess my anger got the better of me yet again” he sighed and leaned back smirking at her then glanced up innocently up at Thor “Am I, err, in trouble for that?”

The server returned and Thor pointed at several items on the sheet of paper and said I want these to take away, can you do that for me. please" he said giving her his best smile and twinkle of eyes.

"No problem sir, should just be a couple of minutes and I'll being it over with your check"

Thor continued to watch her leave before turning back to Loki. "Yes, you are, but you know that don’t you brother" he growled quietly over the table.

“It was an accident, you know that, what the hell do you think you’re going to do to me, because whatever it is isn't happening” he growled back

“I already told her what I wanted while you ordered” he sighed and put his head on the table continuing to mutter.

"ENOUGH! We're not eating here now brother. THAT isn't happening. But I WILL punish you." Thor handed over several bills in exchange to the large bag of food and said, "my brother will not be eating here either, thank you for your assistance" and he grasped her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles whilst winking at her giggle. He then reached over and lifted Loki on to his shoulder and carried him out of the restaurant, holding tight his kicking legs.

Loki began panicking and suddenly kicked out and one of his feet made contact with Thor’s only just recovering crotch leading him to drop Loki who took the opportunity to spring a good 5 feet away from him.

“That's it!  He screamed.  “I’ve tried to deal with YOUR STUPID ASS but I’m not doing this with you.  That damn cell was better than being here with you! You only treat me as a child and when you want to fuck.   That's when you’re nice.   Screw you and your Midgardian planet you call earth. I’m sick of you and thank the NORNS YOU’RE NOT MY FUCKING BROTHER because I would probably kill myself if I actually had to be related to you! I screw up everything when I’m with you anyway. Just leave me alone”

By the time he finished his rant his cheeks were wet with tears and Thor was just standing in front of him in shock.

Loki spun around and ran from him as quickly as he could, but not to Stark Tower


	8. Reinforcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki stumbles around lost and confused and feeling very strange.  
> Thor nearly reaches the end of his tether and just wants to smash things, Bruce is wondering how best to help Loki and Tony is strangely quiet....just sitting back with his popcorn and scotch and watching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is edited by me from a Role Play between myself and Natasha who's Facebook link is at the end of the chapter ....until A03 let her have an account!
> 
> Sorry this chapter has taken a while longer - family matters, birthdays and funerals have kept me away from my laptop save for work.

****

Thor watched Loki run along the street as he grasped his genitals in pain. 'Dammit' he thought to himself, he just couldn't read his brother at all. One moment he was pushing his buttons and smirking and the next he was behaving like he hated him. Perhaps he was right, maybe the cell WAS the best place. At least he would know where he was and could keep an eye on his treatment himself.

He walked on down the street after him. Whatever he said, he would always be his brother. He walked to Stark Tower grumbling at the situation and his mood growing fouler by the moment and this wasn’t helped at all when he was greeted by a smirking Tony as he entered the main, communal floor.

“Hey there big guy! So where is Doom himself?” Stark joked and looked over at Thor whilst pouring himself a drink.  Thor ignored him and flopped, pouting onto the nearest seat.

\-----------

Loki was sat against a wall brooding over his actions and Thor’s responses.   It was near enough some four hours later 4 later that he quietly walked in to the lobby of Stark Tower holding something.

Thor lay on the couch in the communal living room, one arm behind his head his other flicking between channels on the television, despondently.

Loki walked past him, his head down while Tony and Bruce watched him curiously.    Banner approached Loki and grabbed him suddenly, slamming him against the wall hard, and with force.  Loki simply stood still and allowed it, staring at him.

Thor sat up quickly hearing the commotion. "Bruce!?" He called out " What's going on" Thor stood up and walked over to the hallway seeing Bruce holding Loki against the wall in a struggle.   "Answer me Bruce!

Bruce muttered in response “If you will excuse us Thor, this is none of your concern!”   Loki’s hands reached up to his throat as he gasped feeling Bruce’s hand begin to squeeze tighter.  Oddly he did nothing to fight back, just stared with wide eyes at the man holding him against the wall.

Thor dragged Bruce of Loki and almost threw him along the hallway.

"Like Hel it isn't!  Anything to do with Loki is my concern, HE IS MY CONCERN!" He thundered "now tell me, what is this about? Tell me or we leave.

Bruce stood up and glared at them “I know you’re sending him back and basically, well it’s just a matter of time!   Maybe if I knock some sense into him he'll fight back again!"

"You may not notice or even understand this, but on Midga-EARTH! He is still a child, of course he has a well, worse than bad attitude and a hot temper but he doesn't know how to control it.   You of all people should understand that and maybe you try and help.  You know, act like a brother instead of a father to him!”

"You know nothing Banner." Thor glares at both of them and charges into his room, slamming his door behind him and punching yet another hole in his pockmarked wall before throwing himself onto his bed and burying his head into his pillows.

It was a little time later that he heard the door opening quietly and padding of footsteps into the room and over to the bed.

“I know I probably should stay away but…” Loki sighed  “.. brother? I wish to speak with you”

He sat next to him on the bed and placed his hand on Thor’’s back rubbing softly as he whispered  “C..Can we talk brother?”

"What is it Loki?" Thor sighed, turning his face slightly on the pillow so he could just about make him out.

“I’m sorry I lashed out, I don’t really understand what’s happening to me.  I can’t figure it out!   Please help me, I.... i’m worried” Loki let out a whimper that made Thor turn his head sharply and sat up finally giving him his full attention.

"I've been trying to help you Loki! That's all I’ve been doing... and clearly failing...to achieve. Should I just leave you to Banner and Stark?  To beat you and experiment on you?  Tell me what you want? What you need? I'm trying to protect you from the outside world and yourself but I don’t have all the answers.   At the moment Lolo I don’t even know the questions!!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and exhaustion.

At hearing his childhood nickname Loki crawled up and climbed onto Thor’s lap facing him, laid his head on his shoulder and instantly began crying sobbing as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Oh no, don't cry little one" Thor threw his own arms around Loki and hugged him, holding back his own tears. "You'll be ok; we'll be ok.  We just need to take it slowly and....if you still want ... together. I don’t want to let you go Loki.  I want to be your friend, your protector, your brother ...and your lover. But I don’t know if that's all possible yet"

Loki mewled into Thor’s neck “I don't want to be a monster anymore.  I don't want to be looked down upon anymore, please….”

"Ok... I know" Thor kissed his brothers head and rocked him. "Hey, I've still got that food…     I could warm it up for us. Do you want to eat Loki?" He took hold of his hand and kissed his palm, and then wipes the tears from his cheeks away with his thumbs.

“Y… yes”    He looked up into Thor’s glistening eyes, pleadingly  “I .....I don’t have to go back do I?  To that cell?”

"No... neither of us really want you back in that hole so let's agree never to bring it up again, aye?!    Now why don't we go to the kitchen and eat? And if Bruce or Tony are there or join us, please be calm and …. use me as your shield.  I don’t think you understand how it makes me feel when I see them lay their hands on you!"

“I think Bruce believes that he is doing the right thing for everyone.  In some ways he has become my friend too and has listened to me”

Thor growled ..."I still don't want him touching you" he responded possessively. "I don’t like his methods and I don’t like the way he speaks about you...or me for that matter." Thor looked sulky as he tugged Loki's hair.

“I understand, but I still need friends” he replied softly.

"Well...he is my friend also ...a shield brother and I know him to be kind and gentle, I don’t like to see him aggressive with you that is all. Remember what he did to you right here, the other green one i mean?" Thor stood and gently pulled Loki up, "come along, let us go and eat".

“I remember brother but he had his reasons” he muttered and followed him out quietly.

Thor sighed and walked out to the kitchen where he found Stark and Banner already eating pizza.  After greeting them with a nod he picked up the food bag and began plating it up ready to heat in the microwave.

Loki stood at the door, nibbling on a finger nail before walking up to Thor and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind he sighed happily and nuzzled his neck.

Thor grumbled but also couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "Friends Tony and Bruce! I am making some of your coffee, would you also like some?"

Stark and Bruce nodded watching them shocked while Loki smirked, enjoying the look on their faces as he let go of Thor and moved to his front of him giving an innocent sweet look.

Thor actually felt himself blush and mumbled incoherently as he began as he began to put   the plates in and begin heating.  He turned his back on Loki and the two Avengers and began making coffee.

Loki shrugged and looked down as he walked out of the kitchen area and in to the adjoining living room where he sat down on the floor and looked out of the window.

Thor made coffee for everyone and handed it out, taking Loki's to him at the window. "Here you are. Why don't you serve up the food for us now?"

Loki glanced up and smiled softly as he lifted the cup and took a sip, smiling he said “Holy shit it’s not that bad you did pretty good brother” and he winked before setting his cup on the table beside the window.

 

Thor smiled at Loki and raised his own cup. "Indeed it is!" He walked back to the table and sat down, joining the quiet Tony and Bruce who are still eating pizza in a nervous silence.

The microwave pinged loudly making Loki jump as he glared at it and shook his head.  Standing up he removed the food and moved it on to the plates before setting them on the table.  He then joined the others but sat at the other end of the table, further away so he could look again out of the window.

Thor ate ravenously as it seemed like an age since they had last had a meal. He suddenly realised how very hungry he was. Meanwhile Bruce noticed that Loki was only picking at his food and kept looking outside.    He took off his glasses and began cleaning them on his shirt before quietly asking, "is everything ok Loki? Not hungry?"

Loki glanced over at Bruce suddenly feeling nervous and sighing, “No, I feel sick but knowing you all I don’t suppose that matters?!”  he said glancing to Thor then back to Bruce again and shrugged.

Bruce also glanced at Thor, "of course it matters...Thor?... Loki isn't well, after we've finished here I would like to get those tests done so we can rule out anything important, or treat it. I could use your help too not being wholly up to date with Asgardian physiology!" He smiled back at Loki.

Thor nods "Indeed Bruce, as we should. Loki if you're too unwell to eat shall we go to Bruce's lab now?"

"....and of course I care. You know well that I do." Thor looks bewildered at his brother and reaches his hand across the table towards him.

Loki sighed again and rolled his eyes, “Then yes, can we go back to his lab?   I would like to...”  he moved his chair back and looked up at Bruce suddenly feeling that he trusted him oddly.   He was about to pick up his fork when the nausea hit again which got him up and running to the sink and vomiting.

Thor got up and went to Loki, pulling over a kitchen towel for him to wipe his mouth while Bruce fetched him a glass of water looking concerned. *I think that's enough pizza for me!" Tony said.

“I'm sorry I couldn't help it!”  Loki looked over at Tony and leaned against Thor's chest wiping his mouth before looking up at him and asking “C...can we go now? Please Bruce?”

"Yeah..." Bruce looks at Loki worried. "Follow me"... and he walks off to the elevator. Thor picks Loki up in his arms and carries him, following Bruce. They hear Tony speaking behind them "JARVIS, send one of the bots to clean up here will you? I'm gonna follow these and see what's up with vomiting vera".

 -----------------------------

 

[Co-author Natasha Banner](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100016557240214)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as we would love to hear from you - constructive criticism welcomed of course!


	9. Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki threatens Thor with a punishment involving snakes and treasured part of his anatomy, Bruce is very calm and a little surprised and Tony is probably lay down drunk somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to upload this latest chapter - besides what I have going on in real life which includes starting a new business, there being so much incredible fanfic to read and trying to calm my nerves waiting for Ragnarok! I am also having huge problems in formatting from where it originates (in FB Messenger) and getting it moved over - in the correct order - to word so I can edit sense in to it!
> 
> I am set on addressing this though and will aim to upload a new chapter each Sunday.
> 
> Thank you again to those that are reading and sharing kind words - it means a lot!

 

Thor slept on the couch in the Living room and was woken by Jarvis... "Messrs Odinson? Master Bruce has requested you both join him in the laboratory when you are awake and ready"

"Thank you, Jarvis. Please let him know that we shall be down shortly." Thor groaned and heaved himself up from the couch stretching his stiff muscles.

Loki had already woken and was in the bathroom where he had just finished vomiting -  again.    He washed his mouth and rinsed it out with mouthwash before stumbling a little out of the room, hair still messy from sleeping and decided to wander in to the shared rooms expecting that's were Thor would be.

Thor decided to eat some leftover pizza before waking Loki, sure that he needed his rest. Once he had finished that and a cold coffee he wandered in to the bedroom to wake his brother but found it empty. He scratched his head confused and called out to Jarvis.

"Jarvis? Can you tell me where Loki is?"

The calm British voice answered, "yes sir, he is down in Master Bruce's laboratory speaking with him". Thor nodded and wandered downstairs to find them both.

Loki sat in the spinning chair in front of Bruce and was leaning his head back holding it as he spoke with him trying to figure out why he had been vomiting.  It was so rare for him to be sick and he was thinking it was probably some damned Midgard disease.  Just his luck.

Thor entered the lab greeting his brother and friend ... "Thor, please join us and sit here next to Loki" he did as he was told looking sheepishly at his brother with a weak smile.

"Ok, most of the tests we ran came back clear. No infections or virus found. I would like to run a further test though just to confirm one finding that has me confused before we discuss it if that’s ok?" Bruce rolls over a machine to Loki's side and moves the chair he is in to a lie down position. "I need to examine your stomach area if that’s ok?”

Bruce lifted Loki's shirt up further while he looked on nervously and Thor blushed and looked away. He just found his brothers nakedness just too tempting and wanted to be on his best behaviour in front of Bruce. Meanwhile, ruce poured some jelly on to his abdomen and rolled it around with an instrument while looking at the screen to his side.

"I’m just taking a look inside Loki" Bruce said as a noise came from the machine. "Hmmmm" he hummed and shook his head, "you see, this just doesn't make sense"

Hearing the strange noise Loki looked up to Bruce and then leaned up to peer at the screen “W...what is it?  wh-what the hell is that on the screen?! Tell M--Me!” he panicked.

"Please try to stay calm" Bruce soothingly said as he turned the screen towards Loki and Thor. He pointed at a small movement on the screen and said "this... this is impossible… but it's a fetus. You are pregnant."

He drew his finger around the edge and added "this is a womb which, here on earth, is part of female anatomy" Thor fell off the chair in a stone cold faint. Loudly.

Ignoring his brother Loki yelled “WHAT?!  NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!  ITS IMPOSSIBLE ISN'T IT?! NO…. IT'S NOT THAT HAS TO BE A MIX UP SOMEHOW!”… he stopped screaming at Bruce and took in Thor on the floor and pulled himself as fast as he could from the chair, wiping away the gel on his bare stomach with his shirt as he backed away from Bruce and the machine and this horror in front of him.

Thor groaned from the floor as Loki stepped over him. He dragged himself up to the chair and stood beside it staring at the screen in disbelief.

"I do not understand?! ...We male Aesir do not bear children. In fact, in all the nine realms there is only one race that do - the Jotun. This doesn't make sense" he suddenly stopped himself and looked slowly over to Loki begore opening his mouth in a perfect O and whispering, “Oh brother, I am so sorry”

“What the fuck do I do?! …. What the fuck do we do?”  Loki turned to Thor and whimpered, “I’m so scared!” 

He backed away further holding his stomach nervously as he looked down at it in disbelief, sighed and shook his head, “I need to be alone!” he muttered into the air before turning around and walking quickly out of the room.   

Thor watched as Loki almost ran off and turned back to Bruce lips trembling. "I don't know how this is possible. How....” he sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair before looking at Bruce and asking “how old is it?  Did it happen when he was in that cell?"

Thor walked around the room now wringing his hands in exasperation and a fury of other emotions. He turned suddenly back to Bruce "perhaps I should return to Asgard and seek advice there?...."

Bruce spoke softly as he cleared everything away and turned to look at Thor.

“I don't think it would be to wise to leave your …pregnant…  brother here while you go and since he can't return I'd advise you keep close watch on him for now.   You’re free to do as you wish though.”

Thor slumps down in the chair Loki had vacated...staring at the floor... "He doesn't want me. He wants to be alone. I'm just stupid and end up doing or saying the wrong thing"... He looks up at Bruce with puppy dog eyes seeking reassurance.

Bruce smiled gently and couldn't help but place his hand on his friends shoulder and kneel down.

“Everything will be alright, just give him some privacy.    He is carrying a baby and this will take some time to get used to.    I do have a question  and, er, you don't have to answer yet of course but….. do you want the baby?”

Thor's face flushed crimson and his eyes grew wide as he contemplated the question.

"We ...er...we only lay together one time, and mere days ago. It can't be mine? Can it? I thought perhaps he had been raped in that vile cell" Thor looked close to tears.

Bruce sat beside him taking a deep breath.

“Honestly?...  he’s told me things that happened to him in that cell and yes he was raped over and over but that baby is yours, we examined him when you arrived and had samples of his blood and urine tested, he was not with child then.   And also, and oddly, the child is developing much faster than average it is very much now a fetus rather than embryo.  Even since my examination yesterday and then again today there has been a rapid growth.”

Thor's eyes widened and he stood up sharply. "I need to see him".

He runs from the room and makes his way to his rooms as quickly as he can. Riddled with guilt that not only had he not asked Loki what had happened to him but had also got him pregnant!!

He suddenly stopped, stepping out of the lift, the realisation hit him like a punch to the face. He was going to be a father. ...so, what was Loki going to be? A mother? Thor sniggered a little and then straightened himself up to face his (probably very angry) brother and opened the bedroom door gently.

Loki had returned to their bedroom and was pacing back and forth growling and shaking.   Both in panic and fear and then sudden amazement he was throwing things at walls and yelling “WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS?! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM. ALL OF THEM!”

Thor ducked as a shoe was thrown in his direction by a wild-eyed Loki suddenly looking more energetic than he had since he had rescued him.

"Loki!! Calm down. Please!! Who are you going to kill?? This isn't Bruce's fault!"

“I’m going to KILL YOU DAMN IT!  YOU! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO SNAKES!” he spat as he yelled his eyes wide and even brighter green than usual.

"Well that's a little dramatic brother...and...erm... wouldn’t you miss it?"

“Shut the hell up! You just shut up!”  Loki shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face, “no! no I wouldn't!” he said a little softer and with a small sob he walked over to the bed and put his hand on his stomach.

Thor rushed over in anguish "Loki, ok, please calm down. You will hurt yourself ...or ...the baby. Our baby" he said as he placed his hand gently over his, on his stomach.

Loki looked up to him and glared before sighing and shaking his head. “I’m fucking scared! It worries me.   I’m nervous that... something may happen, and why it is happening so quickly?!”

Thor sat down next to him on the bed. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. I will look after you both. I promise" Thor puts his arm around his brother and pulls him to his chest.   "I love you so much Loki"

“T...Thor? You do want this right? Our baby? Are you okay with having it? I...I just want to make sure”  he whispered against his chest and glanced up a little bit eyes glistening and breaking Thor’s heart just a little bit more.

"YES!" Thor moves off the bed and down to the floor in front of Loki's knees, looking up at him and then placing his head on his abdomen "more than anything in all the realms!"

Loki placed his hand over Thor’s and took a deep breath, nodding… “Then... I'm happy, I truly am Thor.”

"....so… no feeding my cock to snakes then?" Thor asks as he looks up at Loki eyes wide with affection.

Loki chuckled lightly, “no feeding your cock to snakes.  I could never do something like that to you, I love you too much.  Perhaps just a finger or two….”

Thor grinned and leant up to kiss him. "Hmmm. Well! We should celebrate then?"

 

[Role Play Co-Creator/Writer](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100016557240214)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born of an RP - Inspired by Little Talks, (a link to their amazing work is below) the segmented style indicates the back and forth change in authors, with Dipper (nee. Natasha) writing Loki and me writing Thor. I am also editing it into this fic.
> 
> Again, if anyone out there would be interested in being our Beta please let us know!
> 
>  
> 
> [Little Talks by Lena7142 and MostFacinorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483912/chapters/5511290)


	10. Reverence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Loki venture out in to the night to celebrate and share some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born of an RP the segmented style indicates the back and forth change in authors, with Dipper (nee. Natasha) writing Loki and me writing Thor. I am also editing it into this fic.
> 
> Again, if anyone out there would be interested in being our Beta please let us know!

[Role Play Co-Creator/Writer](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100016557240214)

 

 

Loki looked up at Thor and smiled “Hmmm I think we should celebrate, but how?” he asked softly, curiously tilting his head.

Thor leaped up excitedly, eyes aglow... "anything you want Brother! Your wish is my command! Cake? Erm..." he looked around the room as if an answer would leap out at him.

Loki laughed and suddenly hugged him, wrapping his arms around Thor and nuzzling into his neck smiling.

Thor held Loki tightly and kissed his hair, enjoying cuddling him and feeling his body against his own.   "So... what is it to be? How shall we celebrate our good news and hope for the future?"

“Let's go out? We can get dinner and talk about whatever you want”  Loki smiled to himself and was clearly unwilling to let Thor go as he snuggled further in to his body.

"Take your medicine first then" Thor points to the bottle, "I'm going to shower before we do anything". He hugged Loki and kissed him on the mouth, nipping his bottom lip and smiling before moving away to the bathroom. There he removed his clothes and climbed in to the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water on his body.

Loki meanwhile looked at the bottle of Midgardian tablets and glared, groaning as he walked over, picking it up and popping the cap.  He sniffed inside and wrinkled his nose before tossing a few of the pills into his mouth and taking a sip from the cup of water beside him.    Realising he was feeling much calmer and looking forward to leaving the tower Loki changed into soft mortal clothing he found in the cupboard.   They fitted him well and were all conveniently in his preferred colours of black trousers and green shirt, finally topped off with a dark grey jacket he found on a hanger.  He then sat on the bed leaning back humming as he waited patiently.

Thor finished his shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist he walked back in to the bedroom. He immediately saw Loki waiting for him on the bed and nodded, smiling to himself. "You look beautiful brother! Glowing already I think" and he rubbed his head and shook it like a dog spraying water everywhere.

Loki gasped laughing and shook his head, standing up he grabbed a hand towel and walked over, standing behind Thor as he began drying his hair for him.  He then wrapped an arm around his lower waist smirking as he blew cool air into his neck and ear.

"Hmmmm" Thor hums "that's nice" ... he wriggled back against Loki ... "now, I must get dressed!" And promptly dropped the towel from his waist to the floor before turning around and walking backwards towards his set of drawers.

Loki blushed at the sight, grabbed the towels and sighed.  “You’re so incorrigible, you know that?” he sighed softly and leaned against the wall looking his brother over and trying so damn hard not to respond physically.

"What?! Sounds like that's you brother!" Thor laughs ... "Bring those towels over and help me get dry?!"

“Oh yes sir” he replied cheekily as he walked over and stopped in front of him grabbing the towel and helping.  Smirking he stopped and bent down to Thor’s waist and licked a stripe up to his chest before pulling away and taking a step back giving that mischievous little grin he always gave when he did something bad or was planning on trying something.  

Thor growled ... "you've just made me more wet now you little trickster!" He reached over and grabbed Loki to him needily for a sloppy kiss.

Loki wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist moaning softly from the sloppy yet pleasuring kiss as he pulled away. “Get dressed.!” He blushed deeply.

"Hmmm..." Thor strokes his thumb along Loki's sharp jawline ... "I will... after you give me another kiss" He leans in and sucks on Loki's earlobe before whispering "but not on my mouth" and licks into his ear wantonly.

“Damn it Thor, No!  I will make you a deal - if you get your ass dressed and we go then when we get home later on I will happily suckle you to completion and whatever else you want!  You can be my Master!  How does that sound big brother?” he asked, smiling softly and looking up through his eyelashes into Thor’s sparkling blue eyes. He tilted his head questioning, “Well?............Daddy?”

"That sounds good... but all I want is a kiss for now! .... then I will do as you ask - this once..." he looks down at Loki expectantly and then nods down at himself, smirking.

Loki sighed softly and leaned up so he could reach his lips, kissing softly, enjoying the quiet intimacy.

Thor smiled and shook his head realising he wasn’t going to get what he wanted...moving slowly away he finished getting dressed and then put on shoes and a jacket to go out. "So, where is it you are so eager to get to Loki?”  he asked as he took his hand into his own.

Loki mused as they made their way through the halls of Stark Tower, laughing a little as he shook his head trying to think of somewhere.   Then it came to him, glancing over at Thor he mused “how about… Japanese food?  I have read about it and seen images and it looks so unusual I am tempted to try.”

"Yes...wherever you want... I have been to such a place with Stark once. Shall we walk or use one of those?" he asked pointing to a line of cabs nearby.

“Hmmm car please” Loki nodded enjoying the feeling that he was being courted and looked after he sighed and clung to Thor’s arm beside him looking around.

Thor smiled at seeing his brother looking so happy and content and he allowed the mood to wash over him. "Indeed, we will then! Come...”  and he guided his lover over to the first taxi, nodding to the driver as he opened the door for Loki to get in. He then moved around the car to get in through the other side and sat next to him. Thor managed to describe to the driver where they wished to go from his previous visit and the car moved away taking them on their journey through the city. Thor felt a warmth in his chest that he had not felt in a many hundred years and smiled goofily at his companion.

Loki moved closer to Thor, laying his head against his shoulder as he looked out of the window.   The night looked amazing with all the lights and movement. 

Thor enjoyed the ride to the restaurant. They sat quietly side by side watching the city go by before finally arriving.  Thor payed the driver before getting out and opening Loki's car door and they both walked over to the bright welcoming windows of the restaurant and enter.

“Norns, its beautiful in here Thor” Loki giggled and looked around happily.

Thor took charge and asked the approaching waiter for a table for two by the window. They were led over and seated at an elegant table bathed in candle light. "It is very beautiful" Thor said gazing into Loki’s sparkling green eyes. The waiter poured them both water and then gave them a wine list along with a menu in English and Japanese.

Loki sat across from Thor, his eyes sparkling in the candle light as he glanced up at the waiter.  He looked at the Japanese version and leaned over to Thor raising an eyebrow, “I’ve never told you but I actually know this language since studying it when I was younger.  Loki glanced up to the waiter and spoke in a soft voice conversing naturally in Japanese.

Thor's mouth gaped as Loki chatted in this foreign tongue to the waiter...always full of surprises his little brother.

Loki glanced at Thor and giggled seeing the shocked look then suddenly worried he had misunderstood and done something wrong.  “What's wrong? did I do something?”

"No!" Thor said quickly "I'm just impressed! Well, I shall leave ordering up to you then tonight!" He grinned over the table "you take charge this time Loki...my turn later" he grinned and winked at his brother.

Loki smirked softly.  “Hmm, okay i have an idea about something you may want to try.”  He glanced over at the waiter and ordered several different things he had been reading about and recognized.

"And shall we have a bottle of wine too?"

Loki giggled and asked for a bottle of wine and juice.

"Oh...you should not have alcohol though!" Thor suddenly said, remembering Loki's condition.

Loki glanced at Thor and smiled. “It’s alright brother, I'm not much of a drinker remember?”

"I wouldn't day that" says Thor eyebrows raised and remembering drunken nights when they were younger and foolish. "What made you want Japanese food? Do you think it is pregnancy cravings?"

“Honestly? I think it is because I haven't ever had it before, and it's good so I’ve heard.  i just know I’m not allowed to eat Sushi”.

"Well i’m as hungry as Sleipnir!! I could eat anything and a lot of it! These mortals do not know how to feast!" he looked over at his smiling brother, "I'm glad that you are happy Loki...about becoming a parent I mean"

“I’m very happy but I’m also very scared brother.  I mean I have to carry it and make sure it’s safe inside me … and then give birth to it… he looked over suddenly as the waiter returned with their food and drink along with.  I glanced at the waiter as he brought our food back with the wine and juice.  Loki sighed and gave a small smile as he took a sip watching as the waiter placed two pairs of chopsticks and forks on the table and left.

Thor frowned as Loki spoke his worries, his duty was to protect his brother and their child now more than ever but he realised that there was so much he didn't know. "We shall need to get advice Loki, from the healers on Asgard or Mother ... perhaps I should go and visit and bring them back to examine you and instruct Bruce on your particular pregnancy care. There is much we need to know." Thor picked up the chopsticks curiously.

“Can I go with you....to... Asgard? I mean it’s been a while since I have seen mother and I would like to tell her about the baby.   I know she will be happy about it, but Odin I am doubtful.  Though I have no worries about what Odin will have to say about our unborn child. I know mother would never hurt or want to hurt it…“ 

Loki paused his worried rambling and let out a loud laugh as he suddenly caught sight of Thor holding the chopsticks and failing miserably to pick up any food.  Laughing still he picked up his own to demonstrate how to use them.   Thor’s confused look made him smile and shrugged taking a bite of food.

"I will send word to Mother via Heimdall and make sure all is well for us to return. I think it would be a good idea for you to come too and would give much relief."  Thor really struggled with the chopsticks and the food kept flicking out of them onto the table rather than into his mouth which was sending him red in the face with frustration. "Damn these silly Instruments of torture" he spat as he threw them on the table and began eating with his fingers....

Loki shook his head and groaned.  “You’re not an animal Thor please don't throw things” he reprimanded whilst handing him a fork whilst also taking a napkin and wiping the food from Thor’s mouth, giggling as he sat back down.

Thor took the fork gratefully and looked sheepish as Loki cleaned up his mess. He dove into his plate of food hungrily, pausing to drink a large gulp of wine and make a happy sound.

"So...." Thor mumbled as took a rest from eating but continued to eye his plate "I suppose I must now inform the Lady Jane Foster of these new events. Now I am to be a father I shall not be able to see her so often..." He peered up at Loki through his long blonde eyelashes, searching for his reaction.

Loki glanced up and then back down to the table, before taking a sip of his drink.  “You’re still seeing each other?”  he asked softly tilting his head.  “L...Like a couple?”

Thor gulped down a large swig of wine and mirrored Loki's head tilt as he replied ... "Well I have not seen here for some months obviously but we were courting, yes."  He took a deep breath and licks his dry lips.

“Th..That's fine. Loki replied and looked at Thor then back to the table.   “So, it shouldn't be a problem if I venture out with Bruce or Tony alone?”  he tapped the table with his chopstick before looking up and catching Thor’s eyes deliberately before asking “Do you still love her or still wish to be with her?”

“If that's what you want to do... you always do what you want anyway."  Thor pushes his plate away grumpily, not hungry any more.  He looked Loki straight in the face... "I brought her up to find out what you wanted... so ...now I know."

Thor felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach as thought of Loki with Bruce. "...I will always care for her but, no, I do not wish to be with her anymore" he adds quietly.

Loki looked away, “I have no wishes to be with Tony or Bruce they are just my friends. But I was curious to know if you still loved Her. I trust you but I also know how replaceable I am to everyone. I mean she's a beautiful woman and I'm just.....just me, plain, just plain me. I don't feel Like anything special.”   He let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

“You deserve someone someone better than me.” He whispered.

Thor sighed and looked up, "I love you Loki. I am IN love with you and I have been ...since ..since forever. There's nobody in the Nine Realms that could even come close to you. And it's driven me mad.... loving you, wanting you...my brother! I would lay down my life for you. So NO, you are anything BUT replaceable. And if you will have me I will spend eternity proving it to you."    Thor’s eyes were wide and glassy with emotion and want, staring at Loki pleadingly.

Loki stood up and moved around the table to sit beside Thor, placing his arms around him tightly and hiding his face in his neck as he shook softly.   “I love you Thor, i really do and nothing or nobody could ever change that.  Do you understand?”

Thor hugged Loki in return, holding him tightly and sobbing quietly into his hair. "Then what a powerful team we shall make, eh? Unstoppable."

Looking up into his lover’s eyes Loki blushed deeply.  “I love you so much Thor, you and our little demon growling inside me.”

Thor placed his hand over Loki's stomach and gently stroked it, smiling to himself. He then looked down at Loki asking "have you had enough to eat or would you like something else?"

Loki shook his head and cuddled him.  “I’m full!  My belly hurts a little, maybe it's telling me it doesn't like Japanese food!”. he giggled and ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, touching it softly as he lifted his face up and kissed kissed cheek.   “Hmm why don't we go to a hotel, just for the fun of it?  We can pretend to be completely alone… how does that sound brother?”

Thor's eyes widened, he gulped and replied "Oh.. ok. Erm... we must pay here first then..."

He managed to catch the attention of the waiter quickly and deal with the payment without any fuss. He smiled down at his brother who is now entwined like an octopus around him.  "Let us go then Loki" he points through the window, "There is such a place on the other side of this street"

“As long as we are alone behind locked doors I don't care where we go.  I just want to spend more time with you brother.” Loki untangled himself from Thor quickly then smirked widely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as we would love to hear from you - constructive criticism welcomed of course!


	11. Replenish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Loki enjoy some personal time in their luxury hotel suite. Sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Just WOW!!! So I've seen Thor Ragnarok twice already and am blown away and so happy and excited! It's fantastic - and so much Thorki material.

[Co-writer/RP](https://m.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100016557240214&ref=content_filter) 

 

 

Thor follows his brother out onto the street and across the road into the hotel entrance. It’s bright and shiny and spacious, with seating and small tables littered about, two elevator doors and a long counter with people behind greeting guests. The two Gods walk over to the counter and wait to be greeted themselves.   Thor glances at his brother lovingly and feels a stirring of love and lust and anticipation after he has booked them in to a room.

“Thor?...” Loki looked at him with a smirk before turning to look at a smiling woman walked over holding something out to them, he looked at her for a moment and then took hold of a card she handed encased in a folded card with numbers written on it.  Loki handed it to Thor and leaned against his arm as he glanced around the foyer musing at how quiet and calm and pleasant it was.  He grinned as he spotted a sign that said ‘Pool’ pondering on an idea to con Thor into something later on, he tilted his head up to look at him as he bit his bottom lip.

Thor took Loki's hand and walked over to the lift. The tag on their key said floor 7 room 21.

Their room was large and had huge windows through which they could see the lights of the city and the night sky. Thor threw himself back on the bed and bounced a little, laughing... "Stark and Banner will think we have eloped!"

“Hahaha, I believe so!”  he laughed and looked at his brother laid out on the bed and dropped down beside him, rolling on to his side and nuzzling into Thor’s chest.

“I think….” He said, tapping his forefinger gently on Thor “now here me out, I have this niggling idea that Tony has a thing for Bruce.   I mean of a romantic persuasion!” he giggled looking up Thor before rolling over and off the bed and padding over to open the balcony doors.  Smiling softly he looked out at the beautiful city and leaned against the balcony taking a deep breath.  “Them together… it would be sweet wouldn't it?”

"Mmm... Well they've always been close. Are you matchmaking now brother?!" Thor stands up from the bed and takes off his shoes and jacket before joining Loki on the balcony. He breathed in the cool night air and closed his eyes.

“Indeed I am!  If they love each other then they should express it.  I've seen Bruce wrap his arms around Tony from behind, that has to mean something right?”

Thor chuckled "Yes I suppose so. Anyway, enough about them, I want to concentrate on us...on you... And getting you out of these clothes.  I’m going to run a bath and I want you to join me"  Thor lifted Loki's chin up and kissed him before beginning to unbutton his own shirt as he makes his way to their bathroom.

“Y..Yes sir” Loki raised an eyebrow and followed him into the room taking off his shirt and smiling to himself, curious as to what would happen tonight.

Fortunately, the bath was on the large side and would accommodate them both comfortably without making them feel like sardines in a can. Thor turned on the taps and added some scented bath liquid he found on the shelf which turned the water a light green and created bubbles. He then removed himself of the rest of his clothes and threw them onto a chair in the bedroom.

Undressed Loki took a nervous breath and walked naked into the bathroom looking at Thor innocently.  “H....Hey” he murmured fidgeting with his hands as he looked down at the floor.  

Thor turned to Loki entering the bathroom and took a sharp breath as he stood before him in all his naked glory. His long lithe body was looking much more healed and healthy and his porcelain skin glowed seductively, demanding to be bruised with bites and kisses he thought. Thor smiled and walked over to him, aware of his growing erection his breath hitched as he enveloped him and took in his brother’s scent and warmth. He stroked his hands down Loki's smooth back and squeezed his ass gently before leading him over to the bath and climbing in.

Loki shook his head at himself, feeling so nervous for some reason, he climbed in his cheeks blushed red and his eyes never leaving Thor’s as he sat in the water.  “This feels wonderful brother. Thank you.”

Thor leaned against the bathtub and spread his legs so his knees where angled up to the sides. "Come here Loki, lie with your back against me and let me wash you" He beckoned to Loki to move in between his legs.

Blushed further Loki sat up and did as he was told, sitting in between his brother’s legs looking down nervously at the green water and bubbles.

Thor smoothed his hands down Loki’s arms and kissed his neck, moaning softly into his soft skin. He reached over for the natural sponge on the shelf and dipped it in the bubbly water before stroking it over Loki’s body. After washing as his arms and torso he squeezed the sponge over his raven hair, taking care not to drop the soapy water in his eyes, and soaked the locks thoroughly. Placing the sponge back on to the shelf he then began to massage his brothers wet head with loving curls and scrapes of his finger-tips. He was also enjoying the feel of his brothers back pressed against his genitals adding to the pleasure each time he moved a little.

“Brother that feels so good, really good, please do it more, it calms me a lot.”

Thor did as he was asked and continued to massage his head, moving occasionally down to his neck and shoulders too whilst occasionally nipping at his brother’s neck with his teeth. All the while Thor couldn’t help but rut gently against him, enjoying the feel of the wet skin squash against his cock and balls.  He was already hard and leaking.

“Mhmmmm brother, how about we finish up in here and get in bed and have a little fun hmm” Loki turned his head and asked while stroking his own erection.

"Yes" growled Thor "I want you so much i feel I’m going mad brother".

They both disentangle themselves from each other and climb carefully out of the soapy bath. Thor pulls two towels down off the rail and hands one to Loki as he makes quick work of drying himself of excess water and walking back to the bedroom. He suddenly turns to Loki and groaned loudly "we don’t have any oil!" . . .

Loki jumped when he heard Thor yell.  “Oil? If that's what you mean well maybe you can use your tongue” he smirked walking out of the bathroom “and maybe a little of this” he waggled a tube of coconut oil from the (fortunately) well stocked bathroom.

"Fuck!" Growled Thor wild eyed and pounced on to Loki throwing him on his back on top of the bed. He then kneeled at the side, on the floor, and quickly drags a pillow under Loki after which he pushed his legs back up and nuzzles his balls before kissing them.

“Thor!?” he gasped being thrown back in shock.  He looked down at him between his legs, feeling him kissing and nuzzling, he sighed and lay back into the pillows. 

Thor hummed against his balls before taking one in his mouth and sucking softly ...and repeating the motion with the other.

“Thor, fuck! Mmhhm… Oh damn that feels good! It feels amazing… please more, nggnnn!!  Please I’m begging you brother”

Thor licked a stripe along his brother’s perineum and takes his cock in his left hand. He rubbed the slit with his thumb and smeared his pre-cum around the head before rubbing along his entire rock-hard length. He spread ‘Loki’s ass cheeks with his other hand, exposing the tight furl of his hole. "Mmmm.....looks delicious brother" he breaths and dropped down to kiss it.

Look took a sharp intake of breath looking down at Thor and meeting his beautiful blue eyes as he smiled. 

Thor smiled up at Loki and then licked his hole with the flat of his tongue. He carried on licking and lapping around it until he sees it pucker as if opening up for him, he seizes the chance and pushes the point of his tongue into the hole murmuring as he penetrated and tasted his brother deeply.

Loki’s eyes grew wide as he threw his head back moaning loudly and moving his hips as he felt Thor’s warm tongue entering him.  He jerked around uncontrollably, moaning and giving in to ecstasy.

Thor brings his middle finger up to Loki’s hole to start opening him up. Gentle at first he moves the finger around the hole, massaging the muscle whilst continuing to lick and wet it. Thor is making the most obscene slurping noises and these just add to both brothers arousal. He gently pushes in his finger...past the outer muscle and in to the heat....

...and then adds a second finger....

“Oh Norns! Thor Thor Thor! Please I want you, I need you!  Please brother, please fuck me until I cry your name. I'll so whatever you want Daddy”

"Ok!" Thor grunts before moving himself up above Loki and rubbing their cocks together with a wicked look on his face... "And how do you want Daddy to fuck you?"

“Hard and fast please Daddy. I’ll be your good boy, I promise Daddy.”  Loki opened his legs wider for him needily.

Thor growled deep in the back of his throat ...amimal like. He grabbed hold of Loki’s wrists and held them above his head with one hand, pinning him to the bed. With his free hand he rubbed coconut oil into his cock staring whilst into Loki’s wide green eyes and then pushed it slowly into his soaking wet hole. Slowly... Slowly.... He nudged in, studying his brothers face for signs of pain... and then pulls out, nearly all the way before pushing back in and seating himself fully inside his brother. Thor mewls in ecstasy and then lowers his head and bit into his brothers shoulder.

Loki’s eyes widen in shock and pleasure as his hips jerked and his eyes closed. “Oh fuck Daddy! You’re amazing! You’re so good. Please Daddy fuck me harder. You’re hitting the spot… so good!”  Loki was breathing heavily and panting in time with Thor’s thrusts.

Thor watched his cock disappear into Loki as he slammed into him...over and over... He gripped his wrists tighter and fucks his little brother into the mattress, burying his cock in as deep as it will go. Thor feels like he's drowning in pleasure and set a pace as he thrust breathlessly. "Do you like that?" He grunts "Does Daddy's cock stretch that tight little hole? ..."

“Oh yes Daddy, yes your huge cock makes me feel amazing, fuck I’m close,  I’m really close Daddy!”

Thor had set a pace and rhythm to his thrusts which he suddenly felt himself losing as his climax approached... "Oh fuck Loki...i’m gonna fill you up with my cum..." His vision turned to white as his release hit him and he emptied himself inside Loki.... Pulse after pulse... Shuddering and screaming his brothers name ..."

Loki’s hole tightened around Thor’s cock milking it of his cum as he rocked his hips up and down in time with Thor until he felt a huge wave of pleasure and in a matter of seconds he came heavily over his stomach and chest.

Thor let go of Loki’s wrists as he sat up...not wanting to pull out from Loki just yet. Feeling like he just wanted to stay joined to him forever. Panting heavily and glistening with sweat he looked down at his brother sprawled beneath him....and felt overwhelmed with tenderness and love. He leant over his body and kissed his lips and then continued to pepper kisses across his face and neck while sobbing his declarations of love. Finally calming himself he gently pulled out of his brother before leaning down once again, this time to lap up Loki’s cum from his stomach and chest.

Loki lay sprawled out beneath, panting and blushing and looking completely sated and happy.  He giggled as he felt Thor’s tongue on his body, tickling as he licked away his spend.

Thor silenced Loki’s laughter by planting a messy, open mouthed kiss on his lips....making sure that he could taste himself on Thor’s tongue.

Loki blushed deeply but gladly accepted the sloppy salty kiss, wrapping his legs back around Thor and placing his arms around his neck in a gentle embrace.

"That was incredible Loki" Thor sighed and snuggled in to him... "I don’t think I could love you anymore than I do at this moment.”  

Loki’s eyes glistened “I truly never thought I'd find have this, that I deserved it. I'm so happy it’s you. I really am, even when I’m being a brat or an asshole I love you.”

"I’ve always been here Loki! And I’m never going away." Thor murmered from Lokis sighed ....and immediately started snoring softly.

Loki chuckled and quickly pulled the blankets over them, laying his head on the pillow he rubbed Thor’s back and kissed his head softly as he also fell asleep.

Thor woke up in the very early hours of the morning...he glanced at the bedside clock to see it was 04:00.

Looking over at his brother he saw a contented, fast asleep face. He brushed his lips against Loki's as gently as possible so as not to wake him and then slid out of the bed carefully.

Thor padded over to the balcony and carefully opened the sliding doors, stepped out and shut them behind him. The night was quiet .... he raised his head to the sky and called out softly... "Heimdall.  I request a visit with the All Mother.. both myself and Loki.... and I need to ask her if we will both be safe and granted sanctuary? We need audience with my mother and also the healers. Please can you relay this and answer me soon?"

He saw a sparkle in the night sky and a flash of colour, understanding this to be confirmation that he had been heard he sneaked back in to the room and into bed. Cuddling his brother once more he fell back into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born of an RP the segmented style indicates the back and forth change in authors, with Dipper (nee. Natasha) writing Loki and me writing Thor. I am also editing it into this fic.
> 
> Please leave comments as we would love to hear from you - constructive criticism welcomed of course!
> 
> Again, if anyone out there would be interested in being our Beta please let us know!


	12. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor is woken up in quite a state and the brothers travel into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than earlier chapters as I needed to break it up but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> It is wonderful to see that people are reading and giving this fic kudos - which always cheers me up when I see that alert in my in-box! I would also love to know what people are thinking about it! This is my first fic really and I am not entirely confident in it - possibly also because of the way that it came about and I am unsure if the move from Role Play to fic is working. It would be so helpful to get some feedback from readers if you have a moment!
> 
> Thank you!

Thor woke to the sound and movements of Loki retching. Opening his eyes he was suddenly hit by the smell and then sight of vomit over his chest and stomach... and Loki's sad anguished, pale face beside him.

“I.....I am s..so sorry!! I’m sorry! Brother, I didn't mean to, I swear brother. I.....I'm sorry” Loki whimpered as he stared at Thor worried and shivering.

"It's ok Loki. Do not fret." Thor pulled himself up from the bed carefully, gathered the vomit in his sleep top and padded to the bathroom.

Loki groaned from the bed “I....I'm sorry brother, I... I didn't mean to I swear I didn't” he repeated almost crying as he looked down whimpering again.

Thor rinsed his top in the sink and then got into the shower...calling out behind him... "I said do not be concerned brother! But if you really feel remorse perhaps you can scrub my back for me!?"

Loki smiled faintly as he got up and walked into the bathroom though still feeling remorse for throwing up on him... “Okay brother, I don’t mind that!”

Thor got stood in the shower slowly rinsing himself clean and felt Loki step in behind him, he couldn’t help but smile and wished they could stay in this happy little bubble forever.

Wrapping his arms around his brother Loki closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of their bodies touching, it felt good to be so close to someone he loved so damn much.  “I....I'm still sorry brother, I suppose morning sickness lasts longer than I thought”

"It won’t last forever I'm sure!" reassured Thor passing Loki a natural sponge...."I ....i messaged Heimdall while you were sleeping with a request for our safe passage to Asgard"

He felt Loki tense slightly against his back he momentarily halted the sponge “Really? That's great.  Thor, I miss mother so much.  I can’t wait to show her our little miracle that we created, oh and Odin! oh that will just be fucking funny” he resumed washed his back softly humming.

"Please promise me that you won’t wind father up further brother” Thor sighed “We don’t know how he will react but I would really like to court his blessing. I know Mother will be happy for us and she will adore her grandchild....but Father...." Thor sighed and then turned to look at his naughty little brother, holding his face in his hands and smiling gently... "It is a miracle, our miracle. And I will defy ANYONE who says it isn’t so" Thor kissed his brother’s temple and sighed into his hair.

Loki laid his head against him and decided to mess with him a little bit as i spoke up.. “You know what may be truly amazing?  It could possibly be two little miracles or even three! possibly even four!” he laughed.

"Really!" Gasped Thor, a huge grin taking over his face "can you tell?"... He dropped to his knees with a slight "ouch" as they hit the ceramic of the shower floor and nuzzled Loki's belly, kissing and nibbling around the little swell already appearing. " Hello in there" he mouthed into Loki's flesh "how many are you? This is your Daddy" he murmured whilst being unable to stop himself giving his brother's cock a quick kiss too.

Loki couldn't help but giggle as he placed his hand over Thor’s head running his fingers through his hair softly as he looked down at his tiny baby Bump and smiled at the way Thor had his mouth against his belly.   He knelt down to the floor of the shower to join his love and hugged him softly.   “I hope we can do this brother. Mother will be so pleased and proud of us.”

Thor cuddled Loki and kissed him deeply. "Come on brother, let us get dressed. I want to take you shopping whilst we wait for Heimdall. We must also send message to Stark on his phone contraption and let him know our whereabouts" Thor stood them both up and switched off the shower, grabbing two large fluffy towels he handed one to his brother.

“Okay brother I know how Tony is, he'll think I’ve killed you or something and I don't want him to think that” he laughed grabbing the towel and curling up into the warm and fluffy comfort he stepped out and yawned as he walked back into the bedroom and opened the curtains.

“Of course! So, what clothing would you like me to buy you today?”  Thor asked trailing after Loki to the window and shamelessly ogling his perfect ass. "I have a few ideas for some underthings i would like to see you in".

Loki thought for a minute and smiled turning and wrapping his arms around Thor laying his head against your chest. “I’m fine with anything as long as you don't put me in a dress deal?” he grinned glancing up.

"Ha ha" laughed Thor shaking his head..."no, a dress is not what I had in mind" He moved to gather his clothes whilst also picking up his Stark Phone and clumsily tapping it with his fingers which suddenly felt monstrously large "damn thing" he muttered.

Loki joined him dressing retrieving his clothes from the previous evening and wishing they had planned and bough overnight things he walked over and inspected Thor’s phone and pushed the side button as it lit up.

"What are you doing" Thor asked watching his lover's nimble and slender fingers toy with the device.

Giving a small laugh Loki told him “I don't really know, I saw you having trouble with it so I thought I would tinker with it.   Of course, I'm clueless on this device it’s much different from the others Stark let me tinker with.”

"Hmmm well I have sent a message but my thumbs keep hitting the wrong letters" explained Thor. He stood, now dressed and was just about to gather what little they had with them on this impromptu hotel stay when a burst of rainbow coloured light hit the balcony.

"Looks like we shall need to forego our shopping trip for another time" Thor sighed "at least a Midgardian based one." He looked over at his brother and took his trembling hand, "are you ready?"

Loki looked at the light and moved closer, he had always hated the brightness.  He groaned and grabbed his bag, sighing and nodding he followed Thor over to it nervously  “Yes brother.”

They both walked over to the glow of the Bifrost narrowly hitting their balcony and allowed themselves to be pulled through and onto Asgard.   Shaking, and feeling his usual nausea, Thor stood and managed a croaky greeting to Heimdall before turning to check on his brother.

Loki was looking around nervously and spotted Heimdall glaring he cleared his throat and walked toward Thor who was looking out to the bridge and Asgard in the distance he felt a wave of fear hit him. />

"Greetings Odinsons" bellowed Heimdall as he took a step forward towards Thor and grasped his lower arm in a Warriors greeting.

Looking down Thor watched as the soft fabric of his Midgardian attire faded and is replaced by his Asgardian armour. He smiled and nodded pleased with this and looked over to Loki who is also familiar in the black and green of his own.

Thor turned back to Heimdall and asked "so we are granted safe passage?"

"Indeed" he replied both All Father and All Mother have approved this visit and await you in the throne hall.  Horses are on the bridge for your journey back to the city. It is good to see you Thor" He clasped the thunderers shoulder and smiled. Then turned and nodded to Loki. 

Loki glared and walked over taking Thor's hand in as deliberate and obvious fashion as he could muster hand pulled him over to the horses.  There was a white one and a black one, Loki hopped onto the latter and once Thor was safely saddled  he nudged the horse fore it to take off across the bridge,  grinning wildly.  He had missed this.

They both galloped off alongside each other heading towards the city...occasionally looking over at each other and grinning. Suddenly feeling like young boys again.

As they approached the city gates, which swung open as they approached, they slowed their steeds to a trot.

Loki took a few breaths nervous breaths and he allowed his horse follow Thor's.   "I'm scared brother, i'm really scared" he whispered looking around.

Thor looked over at his brother and trotted over, taking the reigns so to bring them side by side and closer together. "Worry not Loki, I will protect you and our little one with my life. We have been granted safe passage and anyone dares to move against that will lose their head."

They rode over to the stables and dismounted...taking their horses inside they were met by a familiar stable-hand Vili who had long tended both brothers and their horses. 

Loki dismounted and guided his horse to the stable as he looked around nervously and sighed as he saw Sif and just groaned.   "Ready brother?" he looked over.

Thor patted his brothers shoulder, sighed and then grasped his hand tightly. "I am, we are brother" and walked him out of the stables and on towards the throne room, ignoring the looks of people they pass he held his head high. "Im so proud of you Loki. Dont be afraid"

"I'm not really afraid, it's just ... how do you know this isn't a trap to bring me to Asgardian justice? Its the perfect opportunity to do so Brother. Im not worried for myself i'm worried for our child".

"I know...but I trust Heimdall and Mother" Thor replied anxiously, he glanced over at Loki and gave his hand a squeeze as they approached the huge carved doors opening on to Asgard's finest hall. He took a deep breath and bid the guards to let them enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born of an RP the segmented style indicates the back and forth change in authors, with Dipper (nee. Natasha) writing Loki and me writing Thor. I am also editing it into this fic.
> 
> Please leave comments as we would love to hear from you - constructive criticism welcomed of course!
> 
> Again, if anyone out there would be interested in being our Beta please let us know!


	13. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our boys receive several bits of startling news which makes them really need a good lie down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call out for feedback/ constructive criticism again! I'm starting to think it's not really working for anyone... eep! *waves frantically from behind laptop*
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 13 - hope you enjoy!

Stepping in to a silent room, Thor and Loki saw that the hall was empty except for the All Father and All Mother seated at one end and guards, still as statues, sentried around by pillars.

Loki looked around and grabbed on to Thor’s arm for reassurance, glancing at him Thor saw that he looked like a wild and frightened animal.  That is until, suddenly, his face softened and his eyes grew wide, Thor followed his gaze and saw their mother standing up and opening her arms to them both.

As they approached the throne steps Frigga walked to meet them both, as she got closer her face broke into a beaming smile and it felt to both brothers as if sunshine had filled the room. "My boys!" She gushed and moved to take them both in her arms.

Loki sighed as he hugged his mother tightly before glancing up to Odin and quickly looking away before their eyes met.  Instead he nuzzled his mother before gently pulling away and taking a deep, nervous breath.   “Mother.........Odin.....we have something to tell you and we hope you understand and will love us the same” he looked wide eyed at Frigga, and stuttered “I..Im… g…going to let Thor tell you” and he nudged his brother with his elbow before looking up at him and blinking.

Thor nodded at Loki and then moved to kiss his mother’s forehead before stepping away from both her and his brother. He motioned for them both to join him up closer to where Odin sat and knelt before his father on the customary one knee bow with his right arm across his chest.

"All Father, we thank you for granting us this audience with you. We have much to discuss and know you both will have many questions, but...as Loki has mentioned we have some important news to depart.   We beg your wisdom and love to be at the forefront of what we must share."

He turned and held out his hand for Loki to join him, who took it without looking directly at Odin.

"Father, Mother... you are going to be grandparents." He pulled Loki to his side rather urgently and continued, his voice shaking a little. "Loki is pregnant and I am the father." He looked at Loki... "and we are both most happy".

Loki took his brothers hand into his smaller one and looked up to his mother and finally, taking a deep breath, to Odin and then back to Thor smiling softly.

“Mother.......Odin, as we are not blood brothers this shouldn't be against any rules and hopefully in the future you will understand how much we love one another in every way and wish to be accepted by you both.  if you cannot we shall take our leave.”  Loki sounded almost calm by the time he had finished and stood up unconsciously laying his hand on his belly.  

Thor looked at his brother proudly and smiled softly whilst Odin sighed and stood up taking slow steps down he moved to stand next to Frigga who also turned to face them.

She was looking at them both fondly as Odin spoke.

"We are already aware of this news. Lest you forget that your mother is the Goddess of Love and Marriage and along with Heimdall who has been keeping us appraised of your movements we have known before you did!"

Frigga took a step towards them both and stroked Loki’s head... "I foresaw this in my weaving many moons ago. It is meant to be....as is your marriage..."

Loki whimpered as he hugged her, laying his head against her and enjoying the closeness.   He pulled back soon after and touched his belly again, glaring up at Odin in anticipation of his negative response.

“I can only wonder how it angers you that a Frost Giant mated with your son and now the child will have both within them Asgardian and Jotun?” Loki moved closer to Thor, looking at Odin and feeling nervous as he realised that he could be taken captive at any moment should Odin desire.

"Why must you always test me Loki!?" Odin boomed and took a step towards him... "this is meant to be and who am I...or you ...to question the Norns.  Be thank full that you are welcomed here and not under arrest"

“Being locked up in a prison cell would be better than breathing the same air as you do! I only feel saddened for mother because she has to spend every minute in a room with you. I would go insane if I wasn't already!” he snarled, blinking at the All Father.

"Stop it! Both of you" Frigga interrupted. “Please can we come together as a family for this occasion!??....Thor?" She looked over at him as he had been quiet during this arguing, he looked pale... "Thor darling? Are you well" she asked and both Loki and Odin turned to look at him too...

Thor gulped and shook his head. "marriage?!?!!"

Loki quickly looked up at Thor realising they had not discussed such a thing and when he saw the dumbfounded look on his face it hit him hard.  “Wait M...Marriage? What? We never talked about this mother, what are you talking about?!”

"As i said" Frigga waved them both off  "it was predicted in my weaving. It is meant to be. Now, we have set the date for five days from today so we have much to do! Much to organise!! Your clothes, invites, decoration, music...oh so much. Off you go both if you and get freshened up and rested. We shall discuss this further at Dinner this evening." She stared at both of them with a look that said she would stand no arguments. "Off you go! ....Odin, come...we should start planning. Come on!"  Odin huffed , frowned at them both and followed her muttering to himself, leaving Thor and Loki standing, open mouthed.

"Erm....yes. it seems we suddenly find ourselves betrothed Loki." Thor turned to his lover and looked fearful as he spoke..."and yes I do. Yes, yes, yes! And you will rule beside me when I take the throne. It is meant to be!" He took Loki’s hands in his own, "and you? Will you have me?"

Loki wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged him tightly,  closing eye's.   Thor, I love you and I’m ready to settle down and be by you side.  I love you so much Thor and this is going to be amazing.  Us, married?!  I wonder what Stark will have to say about it?!”

Thor squeaked as Loki grabbed him and laughed with delight, picking his brother up and swinging him around! "Well we should invite him and Bruce to the wedding! Especially if your suspicions are correct! A wedding might make them both more romantically inclined!?" . . .

You’re right maybe they'll go for it”  he giggled and sighed holding his belly once again he poked at it softly feeling an oddness inside, a tingling sensation as he looked down.

"What is it brother?" Thor asked seeing Loki’s reaction to his stomach ..."are you ok?"...

“I...I....It’s.. It moved!  It moved brother!   Is that normal for this to happen this early?!”

"WHAT!!? I really don’t know.  But Bruce did say it was growing quickly... let us go to my chambers and I will call the healers and have you examined. It will at least put your... our minds at ease"

Loki nodded quickly and took his hand following him as he looked around the palace like a curious child.

Thor led them both down the familiar hallways to his set of rooms. They were just as he had left them before his departure to rescue Loki...except tidied. He bade Loki to lay down on his bed and called a guard "please fetch Lady Eir to my chambers as soon as possible" he instructed.

The guard ran off doing as he was told whilst Loki laid on his back poking his small baby bump gently as if he were trying to connect with the innocent little creature growing inside of him.

Thor walked over to the bed and knelt down on one knee. Touching his brothers stomach he said "let’s get you out of this armour before Eir gets here, it will save time and allow her to examine you properly”

They managed to remove his armour and Loki was back on the ned in his under garments when they heard someone enter the room.

"Masters Thor and Loki" greeted Eir. She had looked after them both since they were babies, saw to every scrape and wound - through play and battle and they both trusted her completely. "So....Loki?? I have heard from your mother the good news and I imagine this is why I have been summoned?" She sat on the bed next to Loki and lifted up his shirt.

“Yes Lady Eir, it seems so. I’ve only been pregnant for a week or 2 and well it’s already moving around inside of me and growing at such a pace that is unnerving.”

Eir hovered her hands above Loki's swell and a green mist emerged and floated over him.

"Yes..." she smiled …"your babies are both well and growing at the normal rate for a Jotun pregnancy. Perhaps actually a little slower even due to their mix of Asgardian blood."

Loki watched the green mist as he kept his eyes on her movements.  “W.....wait…BABIES!? You said babies ....I.......I have two inside of me?  t..twins?”

"Indeed you do! Congratulations!" Eir smiled at them both "I would suggest gestation will last around three months seeing their growth now" Thor dropped to his knees again and grasped Loki’s hand, two large tears rolling down his cheeks, blue eyes sparkling as he watched Eir and Loki.

Loki leaned against his brother,  laying his head against his chest and sniffling “I can’t wait until we......we meet our babies, I’m so excited brother.”

"Our family" breathed Thor and kissed his brothers head. "Lady Eir, do you have any advice we should heed?"

"No, I think not. I do recommend that you remain in Asgard and give birth here in case of any difficulty. Try and stay calm and happy, eat well, rest when you need it. Common sense boys"

“Can we…erm… you know? Have sex with each other ? While I'm pregnant?”

Thor blushed bright red and muttered "Loki!!!...." Eir chuckled at his embarrassment and replied "of course! Just carry on as you would! You and your babies are fit and healthy and doing well. Any other questions you have you know where I am. I would like to check on you once a week too so we may monitor everything. Blessings to you both" she said as she rose from the bed.

“What did I say wrong brother?  I just thought maybe it would be a good idea to ask in case it hurts our babies.”

"Yes...yes.... i know"

Eir bade them farewell and left them alone. Thor climbed in beside his brother and took him in his arms "cuddle now" were his only words. . .and then "i love you so much"

Loki laid his head against Thor’s chest taking in his scent and warmth.  “You really are perfect brother, there is no one else is I would want to make a baby with and marry.”

"That's fortunate" chuckled Thor "as it’s too late to turn back now! Let us sleep a little, shall we? Before dinner and more talking" he sighs, already drifting off.

“I’m alright with that brother” Loki smiled and rubbing his back before wrapping himself around his fiancé and watching his beautiful bright blue eyes close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born of an RP the segmented style indicates the back and forth change in authors, with Dipper (nee. Natasha) writing Loki and me writing Thor. I am also editing it into this fic.
> 
> Please leave comments as we would love to hear from you - constructive criticism welcomed of course!
> 
> Again, if anyone out there would be interested in being our Beta please let us know!


	14. Reasonings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Loki spend time with their parents, are reminded of forgotten rituals and remember things they loved of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of of chapter last Sunday - I am posting this now and then another tomorrow! I have just been so busy IRL that time ran away with me!
> 
> I hope people out there are enjoying this - I do get kudos showing up on occasion BUT would LOVE IT if people would leave comments...anything! Just to know it's working!

 

Thor woke with a jolt and looked around trying to remember where he was... momentarily forgetting their return to Asgard. He sighed recognising his bedroom and looked over to the huddled form of his brother snoring softly, mouth open in a perfect 'o'.  He looked so peaceful and beautiful. Thor smiled and kissed his cheek gently before nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent.

"Loki!" Thor whispered and rocked his brother "time to wake up little one. We have to go to dinner"

“Nghhh, noo…. I want to sleep longer” he replied, his eyes opening slowly as he sat up yawning and pushing the blanket off.

Thor laughed into Loki's ear "you have to! we can return back to bed straight after I promise"

 

Thor pulled Loki to his chest and nipped at his shoulder, unable to stifle a low growl accompanied by a stirring in his loins.

 

Loki responded by letting out a soft moan as he wriggled in Thor’s embrace, smirking a little he quickly jumped out of bed while fixing his clothes.

 

"no, no, no... not so quick bad boy!" Thor jumped up after Loki and threw him back on the bed landing next to him and pulling him close. "Now I need a kiss and cuddle from my fiancé!" He wound his leg over his brother’s body preventing his escape and pulled his face around to meet his own, planting their lips together he used his tongue to nudge Loki’s mouth open so he can explore his mouth fully.

 

Loki gasped at being thrown onto the bed unable to help but laugh at Thor as his leg wound around him.

 

“I think I can work with this. Hmm, could be interesting!” he murmured and when he felt Thor’s lips against his own he gladly opened his mouth.

 

Thor groaned as Loki kissed him back and bit his lovers bottom lip whilst grinding his groin into his body. He was hard and aching now and wondered if they had time for more than just a cuddle - he longed to be inside him, to fuck him for the first time in their home.  Unfortunately, the Norn’s were not on his side this time as he heard a banging on the door followed by the voice of his Mother, "Thor! Loki!? Are you in here?" and then the door opening as his mother, their mother, walked in on her sons doing what brothers shouldn't.

 

Loki’s arms where around Thor's upper body and he was grinding his cock against Thor's own when he jerked hearing a loud bang as his mother walked in.   A flush of embarrassment made him sit up quickly and clearing his throat he looked at Frigga, “h… hello mother. Need anything?”

 

"Oh!" said Frigga, "I AM sorry! I seem to have disturbed the ...er...happy couple" she said laughing as Thor leapt up and covered his erection with a pillow.

 

"Mother!!, next time could you wait to hear 'enter'?" his face was a deep shade of crimson beside looking thoroughly annoyed at having his plans thwarted.

 

"I do apologise!” Frigga stifled a laugh before continuing “Now, please get dressed and accompany me to dinner. It has been TOO long since I had my boys together and we have wedding planning"

 

Loki climbed off the bed wrapping his arms around Thor from behind rubbing against him, he realised that he was feeling particularly clingy lately as he nuzzled into him and sighed softly. Pulling back he opened one of Thor’s cabinets and pulled out some soft clothing that he thought would fit him, and then with flick of his wrist he instantly stripped.

 

Thor watched as his brother shamelessly stood before them in all his naked glory, tiny bump clearly on display. He wasn't sure if Loki was just oblivious to their presence as he did this or was teasing. He dressed himself quickly though in some of Thor’s own relaxed attire which he knew he probably felt much more comfortable in due to his condition. He made a note to himself to arrange some more comfortable clothing for him that would allow him to grow and move freely. And perhaps some of the underwear he had been hoping to buy for him when they were at the hotel.

 

Once Loki was fully dressed he touched his belly and whispered softly... “not too long sweetness, we'll finally get to meet you both” Yawning and stretching his long neck to fully wake up he walked past Thor and went over to the door, finally looking over at Thor and Frigga who stood watching him.

 

"It seems that we are ready" Frigga smiled at Thor and patted his cheek. "Come, let us dine and plan for your big day"

 

 

Thor followed her and Loki out of the rooms and to the dining hall where a grumpy looking Odin was already sitting.

 

 

Loki already felt an uneasy stirring as he sighed and took his usual seat, sitting gracefully, his eyes shifting from Odin to Frigga and back to Thor, he took a breath and waited patiently.

 

"You both look rested? and I hope hungry too?" Odin nodded at them. He was seated next to Frigga with Thor and Loki opposite at their family dining table - which was smaller than those they sat at for larger feasts and banquets.  Once they were all seated servants came bustling in and laying meat and vegetables in the middle of the table along with fruit, bread and cheeses.  Thor’s goblet was filled with mead and Loki was offered the same.

 

 

Loki glanced at Thor and smiled softly feeling a warm familiarity in his stomach he shifted in his seat taking a bite of his food and a sip from his goblet, he looked at the glass curiously wondering what was in it.

 

Thor tucked in to the food before him happily, this was certainly one of the main things he missed whilst away on Midgard. He knew what he was eating, he recognised what he was eating and there was a lot of it. And no gasps from silly mortals when he was doing the eating.

 

He looked over at Loki and smiled, he also appeared to have relaxed and was enjoying his food.

 

Loki sipped from his full glass as he met Thor’s loving gaze and quickly looked away blushing, embarrassed. He then caught Odin’s stare and stabbed at the meat in the centre of the table, glowering at him.

 

Thor saw Odin glaring at Loki and frowned to himself. He had been hoping his father would return to his previous fatherly love for his -now- betrothed as this continued antagonism between them was tiresome. What on Asgard was he annoyed about now for Norns sake! He huffed and looked over at his mother who was rolling her eyes at Loki but whose mouth was also slightly upturned in the beginning of a smile...Thor didn't have a clue what was going on...as usual!!!

 

Clearing his throat he elbowed his brother gently and said "Eir visited us earlier and we have some further news for you both don't we Loki?”

 

Loki cleared his throat and blushed, it felt strange telling them but did so anyway.

 

“i....W...We are having....having Twins!” he exclaimed excitedly and sat up straight grinning at Thor and holding out his hand to be clasped in return across the table. 

 

Frigga squealed and clapped her hands excitedly and even Odin's face broke into a grin.

 

"What amazing news" she gushed "two for the price of one, oh my clever, clever boys”

 

“That IS wonderful!" agreed Odin and Thor was sure he saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

 

"We too are most excited and happy, Eir also said everything is fine and they will arrive in three cycles of the moon. We have decided to remain in Asgard for the birth to ensure Loki and the babies safety" Thor looked over at Loki and stroked his thumb across his lovers soft hand affectionately.

 

"Soooo..." said Frigga breathing loudly "wedding plans! Tomorrow morning, I need both of you in my rooms for measuring and arranging your outfits. You also need to decide who you want to invite and do that soon as it's only five days. ...and then there is the traditional bedding ceremony.  Obviously, you being already with child there is no proof needed of consumation but it is a very old and proper part of the proceedings that you do erm...copulate...in front of the guests. Though the bed will have some curtains of course...."

 

Loki gasped blushing, deeply embarrassed and shifted around uncomfortably. “We have to to… to fuck in front of every body?!”  he looked to Thor innocently.   “brother,  are we going to?”

 

“Well...it IS tradition. I er....forgot about that bit! It is expected. So...yes?" Thor replied looking doubtfully at his brother. “There are these light curtains around so we don't feel fully on show”

 

“it is to prove beyond doubt the royal lineage." Odin added. "Don't worry about it Loki, it will be over in a flash" at which Thor almost choked on the mouthful of food he had inconveniently just put in his mouth...

 

“I.....I guess it may be, er, interesting.  Honestly i.....i hate the idea of it but i want it.”  Loki pouted “I want everyone to know we belong to each other!”

 

Frigga cleared her throat and said "well that's settled then. I think that's all we need to discuss regarding the wedding today but please both join me straight after breakfast tomorrow? ... Odin, shall we retire?"  Odin was staring at both Thor and Loki mouth a little open and brows furrowed..."indeed, indeed" he muttered and stood up to join the All Mother. "We bid you both a good night of rest. Until the morrow" they both nodded at the brothers and departed the room.

 

Loki watched them leave the room and sighed as he also stood up.  He had perhaps eaten only three or four bites of food but suddenly realised he felt full and tired. He huffed as he scraped his chair back and without a second glance to Thor also left the room.

 

Thor suddenly found himself alone! He sighed to himself, whimpered a little and took a large gulp of his mead.

 

Loki walked outside into his mothers private gardens, taking a sharp breath as he walked around, remembering everything.  He put his hand on his belly and rubbed softly, it was a cool evening and felt perfect. Loki sat down on a bench he remembered he and Thor would favour and leaned back, breathing in the night air.

 

Thor finished the rest of the mead, belched, giggled and stood up from the table.  He decided to take a walk in the gardens and enjoy the fresh evening air. His mind was all over the place and everything seemed to be happening so fast he needed some stability....something to ground him.

 

Loki looked up at the sky sighing, it was nice to finally be home to see everything again - it just felt right.  He closed his eyes in and relaxed back in to the bench and before he knew what was happening he was drifting off to sleep.

 

Padding into the Queens own private gardens for the first time in many moons Thor took in the sight and breathed in deeply to enjoy the smell. His mother took great pride in the garden and it was very beautiful and well cared for. Thor strolled down the path enjoying the peace of the evening and cool air on his skin. Hearing a sigh he suddenly stopped and looked over to his side and saw that he was not alone as he spotted his brother relaxing on a bench with his eyes closed.

 

Retreating as quietly as he could he left the garden, unwilling to disturb the peaceful expression Loki had. Instead he made his way back to his rooms and looked forward instead to filling his huge bath full of water and oils.

 

Loki slowly awoke a while later to a darker sky and the beautiful sun setting in front of him.  He stood up putting his jacket on and walked down the path back to Thor’s rooms.  When he got there he could hear Thor in the bathroom, splashing and smiled to himself before flopping backwards into the soft pillows of Thor’s bed.  He had considered returning to his own rooms but decided that he was not quite ready for that yet and besides, he did not want to sleep alone.

 

Thor's bath was easily large enough for six people, in fact there had been a few riotous party evenings that he thought that number may very well have been exceeded! He lay his head back against the porcelain and enjoyed the fragrant water swirling around his body pushed around by airy jets dotted around the sides.   Thor eventually rose from the bath, feeling very relaxed, he dried himself before stepping naked into his bedroom.

 

Loki was lay on his side on the bed humming as he read a book.   "Brother!" Thor smiled pleased to see him "I did wonder if you would return to your own rooms this evening. I am glad you are here.  I would prefer it if we shared our bed from this time forward...for many reasons. What say you?" he asked as he climbed under the covers.

 

Loki sat up and tilted his head curiously as he asked   “brother why? … why are we....what are those reasons you have on why we should share a room?”

 

"Well..." Thor replied patting the bed beside him to encourage Loki to join him closer, "for a start we are betrothed and that is what married people do, secondly you are carrying my children and I wish to look after you all and also I want to make sure that no attempt is made to separate us from each other... what about you? can you think of any reasons for or against" he laughed.

 

Loki sat where he was and pondered Thor’s reasoning.  “Well, one. If they attempt to take me from you they would hurt you if you fought to help me. I don't want them to hurt you at all”  he said frowning and looking down.

 

"What do you mean Loki" Thor asked bewildered, "Who do you not want hurt?"

 

Loki glanced up to meet his eyes and as he spoke Thor saw that they were glistening with tears “i....i don't want you hurt ever and I am frightened that you'll get hurt trying to protect me.”

 

Thor sighed...."come here Loki" he said opening his arms whilst lifting back the covers.

 

Loki crawled over to him and settled into his arms.

 

"It's my job Loki. Would you not do the same?" Thor wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him as close to his own body as possible. "Now sleep and dream of good things, of our wedding day and our babies."

 

“Of course I would do the same thing” Loki murmured as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his betrothed’s chest sleepily. Thor stroked his hair as he watched Loki’s expression soften as he fell asleep, and only then did he close his own eyes and give in to his tiredness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born of an RP the segmented style indicates the back and forth change in authors, with Dipper (nee. Natasha) writing Loki and me writing Thor. I am also editing it into this fic.
> 
> Please leave comments as we would love to hear from you - constructive criticism welcomed of course!
> 
> Again, if anyone out there would be interested in being our Beta please let us know!


	15. Author Note

This will be on hiatus until further notice. 

I need to revisit/rewrite/improve as I’m not happy with it. Feels derivative...and had very little feedback.

I’ve put so many words and ideas into this so I don’t want to discard it but need to work out how I can improve what’s already here and then take the story further.

Any help would be welcomed.


End file.
